Blue
by kaiko94
Summary: [Chapter 4 Update] EXO Fanfiction/Crack Pair/Uke!Kai/GS for uke/Pair!SehunxKai or ChanyeolxKai/DLDR/RnR please
1. Chapter 1 Welcome, Seoul!

**BLUE**

**Cast:**

Kim Jongin as Kim Kai **(GS)**

Kim Joonmyeon as Choi Joonmyeon aka Suho

Other cast(s) (bertambah seiring waktu)

**Pair: **Belum ditentukan.

**Disclaimer: **Semua cast yang ada di cerita ini hanya milik Tuhan, orang tua, SM Ent, dan diri mereka sendiri. Saya hanya meminjam nama mereka saja. The plot is MINE. Jika ada cerita dengan alur yang hampir sama, itu adalah suatu kebetulan saja.

**Warning: **Gender switch, typo(s), alur berantakan.

**Don't Like, Don't Read.**

**Happy Reading~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bandara Incheon, Seoul, Korea Selatan. Pukul 17.00 KST.**

Seorang pemuda— bersurai hitam dengan kulit seputih susu dan paras bak malaikat—tampak gelisah di salah satu bangku di dalam bandara. Sudah hampir satu jam ia menunggu kedatangan sepupunya dari Jepang. Ia memfokuskan pandangannya kepada setiap penumpang yang melewati pintu keluar, berharap sepupunya segera muncul.

Tak lama kemudian ia menemukan orang yang ia tunggu-tunggu. Terlihat seorang gadis—bersurai madu dengan kulit tan—melenggang keluar dari pintu tersebut. Gadis itu melihat sekeliling dan menemukan seseorang yang melambaikan tangan padanya.

"Kai!" Panggil seorang pemuda yang langsung berlari kecil kearahnya. Ia tersenyum manis melihat pemuda itu.

"Ah, Suho-oppa." Gumam Kai. Senyumnya semakin lebar saat pemuda bermarga Choi—yang merupakan kakak sepupunya—itu memeluknya erat.

"Wah, kau bertambah tinggi dan semakin manis saja." Goda pemuda bernama lengkap Choi Joonmyeon itu setelah melepaskan pelukan mereka.

Kai menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal, lalu tersenyum lebar, "Yak! Oppa bisa saja."

Suho hanya tertawa melihat tingkah Kai. Adik sepupunya ini entah kenapa semakin manis dan menggemaskan saja. Apalagi ditambah semburat merah di pipi chubby-nya seperti sekarang.

Mereka pun melangkah keluar bandara berdampingan dengan tangan Kai yang melingkar di lengan Suho. Sedangkan pemuda itu membawa _troly_ barang milik Kai. Setelah memasukkan semua barang ke mobil, mereka segera melesat menuju rumah Suho.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Choi Family's House. 18.00 KST.**

"Bogoshipeo, Kai-ya." Ucap seorang wanita paruh baya ketika Kai dan Suho menapakkan kakinya di teras sebuah rumah.

Nyonya Choi—wanita paruh baya tersebut—memeluk keponakannya erat. Ia adalah ibu Suho sekaligus kakak dari ayah Kai. Sudah lama gadis berkulit tan itu tidak bertemu dengan ahjumma-nya yang satu ini. Semenjak ia pindah ke Jepang 3 tahun lalu, ia hanya berhubungan dengan keluarga Suho via telepon, e-mail atau skype. Gadis berparas manis pemilik nama Kim Kai itu sangat merindukan mereka.

"Eomma, pelukannya ditunda dulu. Kasihan Kai, dia kan baru sampai, pasti dia lelah dan lapar." Kata Suho sambil menarik lengan baju ibunya.

"Oh iya, Eomma sampai lupa. Eomma terlalu rindu pada adikmu ini." Kata Nyonya Choi setelah melepas pelukannya. "Kajja, kita ke dalam, Kai-ya. Ahjumma sudah memasak ayam goreng kesukaanmu." Lanjut Nyonya Choi sambil menggandeng Kai masuk ke dalam rumah.

Suho yang merasa diabaikan hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum. Ia sudah terlalu hafal dengan sifat ibunya yang sangat menyayangi Kai seperti anaknya sendiri. Kemudian ia mengekor di belakang mereka, setelah sebelumnya menyuruh seorang pelayan untuk mengangkut barang-barang adik sepupunya ke kamar yang sudah disediakan untuk gadis itu.

"Ahjumma, sebaiknya aku membersihkan diri dulu. Badanku sudah sangat lengket." Sela Kai dengan sopan saat ia digiring ke meja makan oleh Nyonya Choi.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Suho-ya antarkan Kai ke kamarnya, ne?" Perintah Nyonya Choi pada putra semata wayangnya.

"Ne, Eomma. Kajja, Kai-ah." Suho menarik tangan Kai agar mengikutinya menuju lantai dua.

Kai membungkukkan badannya pada Nyonya Choi. Ia yang sedari tadi ditarik oleh sepasang ibu-anak tersebut hanya bisa pasrah.

"Nah, ini kamarmu. Yang di sebelahnya itu kamarku." Jelas Suho ketika mereka sampai di depan salah satu pintu berwarna putih. Pemuda itu membuka pintu tersebut lebar-lebar hingga menampakkan ruangan yang luas dengan kasur ukuran king size, lemari pakaian, meja rias, sofa mungil dan meja belajar. Kamar ini bernuansa biru langit.

'Sangat nyaman.' Batin Kai saat memerhatikan detail ruangan di hadapannya.

"Oppa, aku mandi dulu, ne? Oppa tunggu di ruang makan saja. Aku tidak akan lama." Kata Kai sambil memandang Suho.

"Arraseo. Setelah itu kau harus makan dulu. Membereskan barangnya nanti saja. Aku akan membantu." Kata Suho sambil mengusap-usap kepala adiknya. Kai mengangguk tanda bahwa ia mengerti. Setelah itu Suho kembali menuju ruang makan, sedangkan Kai masuk ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Bagaimana kabar Eomma dan Appa-mu, Kai-ya?" Tanya Tuan Choi. Mereka—Tuan dan Nyonya Choi, Suho dan Kai—sudah berada di ruang makan dan sedang menikmati makanan yang telah disiapkan oleh Nyonya Choi.

"Eomma dan Appa baik-baik saja, Ahjussi. Bagaimana dengan Ahjussi dan Ahjumma sendiri?" Tanya Kai sambil menghentikan acara makannya sejenak.

"Kami juga baik, chagi." Jawab Nyonya Choi. Kai tersenyum dan mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya.

"Oh iya Kai, Appa sudah mengurus kepindahanmu ke sekolahku. Mulai besok kau sudah bisa masuk sekolah. Seragamnya sudah ada di lemari pakaianmu. Besok pagi kau berangkat denganku, arra?" Timpal Suho yang sedari tadi hanya menjadi pendengar.

"Arrachi, Oppa_._" Jawab Kai sambil tersenyum manis menunjukkan dimple kecil di pipi kirinya.

Kai memang akan tinggal bersama dengan keluarga Choi. Ayah dan ibunya sangat sibuk di Jepang, sehingga jarang sekali pulang ke rumah. Karena mereka merasa iba melihat Kai selalu kesepian di rumah, maka mereka memutuskan untuk menitipkan Kai ke salah satu saudaranya. Gadis itu memilih kembali ke Korea dan tinggal bersama keluarga Choi. Tentu saja keluarga Choi tidak menolak dan bahkan mereka sangat senang dengan kehadiran Kai.

"Nah, ayo lanjutkan makan kalian. Setelah itu kalian bisa istirahat." Kata Nyonya Choi.

Setelah selesai makan, mereka mencuci piring masing-masing. Walaupun banyak pelayan di rumah ini, namun untuk masalah hal-hal kecil yang masih bisa mereka lakukan sendiri, Kai dan Suho akan melakukannya sendiri. Mereka dididik oleh orang tua mereka agar dapat hidup mandiri dan tidak selalu bergantung pada orang lain.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kai's Room.**

"Akhirnya kita selesai juga." Kata Suho sambil merebahkan tubuhnya ke kasur Kai. Mereka telah selesai merapikan barang-barang Kai yang lumayan banyak. Kai juga ikut merebahkan tubuhnya di samping Suho.

"Oppa..." Panggil Kai dengan suara lirih tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari langit-langit kamarnya.

"Hm? Ada apa, Kai-ya?" Tanya Suho sambil menoleh ke arahnya.

"Sekolah Oppa itu..seperti apa?" Tanya Kai sambil menerawang.

"Besok kau lihat sendiri saja. Sekolah Oppa itu menyenangkan. Yang pasti ada klub dance disana. Aku tahu kau tidak bisa jauh-jauh dari menari." Jelas Suho.

Pemuda itu tahu sejak kecil Kai memang sangat menyukai tari, dilihat dari postur tubuhnya saja sudah menunjukkan jika gadis itu suka mengolah tubuh. Adiknya ini memiliki tubuh yang ramping dan tinggi, bisa dikatakan sexy juga sebenarnya. Tinggi gadis ini melebihi tinggi rata-rata gadis seumurannya. Bahkan Suho yang notabene seorang laki-laki saja kalah tinggi dengan Kai.

"Jinjja?" Kai langsung bangun dan menatap Suho dengan mata berbinar. Suho yang kaget mendengar adiknya berteriak segera menutup telinganya.

"Yak! Kim Kai! Jangan teriak-teriak. Kau mau merusak gendang telingaku,eoh?! Aish!" bentak Suho sambil mengusap-usap telinganya. Kai hanya terkikik sambil mengacungkan dua jarinya membentuk huruf V.

"Bagaimana Jepang? Apa kau betah disana?" tanya Suho tiba-tiba.

"Jepang sangat indah. Tapi orang-orangnya individualis sekali. Walaupun begitu, aku mempunyai banyak teman disana." Jawab Kai sambil tersenyum kecil. "Tapi rasanya lebih nyaman berada disini." Lanjutnya dengan mata terpejam merasakan perasaan damai menyelimuti hatinya.

Suho tersenyum senang mendengar jawaban Kai. "Aku sangat merindukanmu, Saeng."

"Nado, Oppa." Sahut Kai. Senyumnya semakin lebar. Begitupun dengan Suho.

"Ya sudah, istirahatlah. Aku akan kembali ke kamarku. Jangan lupa besok kau harus bangun pagi." Kata Suho sambil berjalan keluar kamar Kai menuju ke kamarnya.

"Ne ne. Arraseo." Jawab Kai dengan malas. Ia pun membaringkan tubuhnya di kasur dan memakai selimut sampai ke dada. Sebelum terlelap, ia memanjatkan do'a.

'Aku kembali, Eonni.' Batin Kai. Ia mulai menutup kedua matanya. Memasuki alam mimpinya.

**TBC or END?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author's note:** Aiko is comeback~ maaf terlalu lama. Maaf juga, bukannya nerusin ff yang **5cm per second **malah bawa ff baru. Ff yang kemarin lagi dalam proses pembuatan (sebenernya sih lagi kehabisan ide haha), jadi sambil nyambi nyelesein ff yang itu, aku publish ff ini aja. Aku masih bingung nentuin pairnya. Ada yang mau kasih saran?

xoxo,

Kaiko94


	2. Chapter 2 All of New Things

**BLUE**

**Cast:**

Kim Jongin as Kim Kai **(GS)**

Kim Joonmyeon as Choi Joonmyeon aka Suho

Choi Jin Ri as Choi Jinri aka Sulli

Park Chan Yeol as Park Chanyeol

Xi Luhan as Oh Luhan

Oh Sehun as Oh Sehun

Kim Minseok as Kim Minseok **(GS)**

Zhang Yixing as Zhang Yixing aka Lay **(GS)**

Huang Zi Tao as Wu Zi Tao aka Tao

Other cast(s) (bertambah seiring waktu)

**Pair: **Belum ditentukan.

**Disclaimer: **Semua cast yang ada di cerita ini hanya milik Tuhan, orang tua, SM Ent, dan diri mereka sendiri. Saya hanya meminjam nama mereka saja. The plot is MINE. Jika ada cerita dengan alur yang hampir sama, itu adalah suatu kebetulan saja.

**Warning: **Gender switch, typo(s), alur berantakan, cerita membosankan.

**Don't Like, Don't Read.**

**Happy Reading~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Jaejun High School. 07.15 KST.**

"Sudah siap masuk sekolah barumu?" Tanya pemuda berparas malaikat—Suho—yang membukakan pintu mobil untuk Kai. Mereka sudah berada di halaman parkir sebuah sekolah yang sangat megah. Jaejun High School, begitulah yang tertulis di gerbang depan sekolah.

"Ne, Oppa." Jawab Kai sambil menuruni mobil. Ia mengenakan seragam musim dingin berwarna biru dongker. Mata karamel gadis berkulit tan itu memandang sekeliling. Banyak siswi yang memandang sinis kepadanya—atau lebih tepatnya memandang sinis tangan kirinya yang digenggam oleh Suho. Tatapan mereka membuat Kai semakin merapat kepada Suho. Ia menunduk dan menggigit bibir bawahnya karena gugup.

"Gwaenchana, Kai-ya. Jangan pedulikan mereka." Kata Suho lembut—menenangkan gadis di sampingnya yang sedikit gemetar. Kai hanya mengangguk kecil sebagai respon. Mereka kembali melangkah menuju ruang kepala sekolah.

"Kita sudah sampai. Masuklah, Soo Man seongsaengnim pasti sudah menunggumu. Saat istirahat nanti, Oppa akan menemuimu." Suho mengusap surai madu adiknya. Kai mengangguk dan tersenyum manis.

**Tok Tok Tok**

"Silahkan masuk." Sahut sebuah suara berat dari dalam ruangan.

**Cklek!**

Suara pintu dibuka membuat lelaki paruh baya yang sedang asyik dengan korannya, menoleh ke arah pintu. Ia mendapati seorang gadis—dengan senyum manisnya—berjalan menghampirinya.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Tanya lelaki itu—Lee Soo Man—sambil meletakkan koran dan melepas kacamata bacanya.

"Annyeonghasimnikka, Seongsaengnim. Naneun Kim Kai imnida. Anda bisa memanggil saya Kai. Saya murid pindahan dari Jepang." Jelas Kai. Ia membungkukkan badannya memberi hormat, lalu tersenyum kembali.

"Ah, ne ne. Annyeong, Kai-ssi. Silahkan duduk." Kata Soo Man ramah.

Kai segera mendudukkan dirinya ke kursi di hadapan Kepala Sekolah barunya.

"Bahasa Korea-mu sangat lancar untuk ukuran seseorang yang baru pindah kesini, Kai-ssi." Pujinya.

"Sebenarnya saya memang asli orang Korea, Seongsaengnim. Tapi, karena keperluan bisnis Ayah saya, kami sekeluarga harus pindah ke Jepang." Soo Man mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya—tanda ia mengerti.

"Mulai hari ini kau resmi menjadi murid di Jaejun High School. Saya ucapkan selamat bergabung disini. Jika ada yang kurang dimengerti mengenai peraturan atau pelajaran, kau bisa menanyakannya padaku atau guru lainnya." Kata Soo Man sambil tersenyum lembut, "Oh iya, kau akan masuk ke kelas 1-3." Tambahnya.

"Algeseumnida, Seongsaengnim. Mohon bimbingannya." Kai bangkit dan membungkuk kembali.

"Baiklah, mari saya antar ke kelas." Soo Man berdiri dan berjalan keluar. Kai mengekor di belakangnya. Suasana di koridor sunyi senyap karena bel pelajaran sudah berbunyi lima menit yang lalu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Classroom 1-3.**

"Annyeonghaseo. Naneun Kim Kai imnida. Kalian bisa memanggilku Kai. Mohon bantuannya." Kai membungkukkan badannya dan memasang senyum manisnya.

"Baiklah, Kai-ssi, kau bisa duduk di samping Jinri. Jinri-ah, angkat tanganmu." Kata Han seongsaengnim_. _Terlihat seorang gadis cantik dengan senyum kekanakkan mengangkat tangannya. Kai mengangguk mengerti dan berjalan menuju bangkunya.

"Hai, namaku Choi Jinri. Panggil saja Sulli." Kai mendapati gadis di sampingnya mengulurkan tangan sambil tersenyum ramah tepat beberapa detik setelah ia duduk.

"Kim Kai imnida. Panggil saja Kai. Bangapta, Sulli-ssi." Kai menjabat tangan Sulli dan tersenyum cerah. Setelah sesi perkenalan singkat mereka, mereka kembali memusatkan perhatian masing-masing ke depan—mendengarkan penjelasan Han seongsaengnim.

**Teng Teng Teng**

Tak terasa bel istirahat pun berbunyi. Bersamaan dengan itu, hampir semua siswa berhambur keluar kelas menuju kantin, perpustakaan, atau ke lapangan.

"Kai-ah, kau ingin ikut ke kantin dengan kami?" Tanya Sulli. Sepanjang pelajaran, mereka sesekali mengobrol untuk mengakrabkan diri masing-masing.

"Kau duluan saja, Sulli-ah. Aku sedang menunggu seseorang." Jawab Kai sambil menyunggingkan senyum tipis.

"Arraseo. Kami duluan. Bye." Pamit Sulli.

Kai membereskan buku-bukunya setelah melihat Sulli menghilang di balik pintu, menuju kantin bersama dua murid lain.

"Kai!" Teriak seorang pemuda dari ambang pintu kelas Kai. Kai menoleh dan melihat Suho sedang berdiri di depan pintu sambil mengatur nafasnya. Mereka saling melempar senyum.

Kai berlari kecil ke arah Suho. "Oppa lama sekali." Keluhnya sambil memukul lengan Suho pelan.

"Mian, Kai-ya. Aku harus menanyakan dimana kelasmu terlebih dahulu. Kajja, kita ke kantin." Ajak Suho.

"Eum. Ayo, Oppa." Mereka berdua berjalan beriringan menuju kantin. Sesekali mereka bercanda dan tertawa bersama, membuat para siswa dan siswi yang mereka lewati memandang iri.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Lapangan Basket JHS.**

"Hei, aku dengar ada murid baru di sekolah kita. Dia seorang gadis. Sepertinya dia murid kelas satu." Kata seorang siswa yang sedang menghalangi siswa lain—yang sedang men-dribble bola.

"Tadi pagi aku juga melihatnya bersama Suho-hyung, sunbae kita." Timpal siswa lain yang mencoba menerobos ke bawah ring.

"Oper, Yeol!" Teriaknya pada siswa yang men-dribble bola. Siswa yang dipanggil dengan nama Yeol itupun mengoper bola di tangannya pada siswa tadi. Dengan cekatan, siswa itu menangkap bola dan langsung melompat dan memasukkan bola ke dalam ring.

"Yeeesss! Good job, Hyukkie!" Ucap Yeol. Kini ia melakukan 'high five' dengan siswa yang ia panggil Hyukkie atau nama lengkapnya Kang Min Hyuk itu. Yeol sendiri bernama Park Chan Yeol.

"Cih, kalian selalu saja menang." Keluh siswa lain yang tadi menghadang Chanyeol. Ia bernama Lee Jung Shin.

"Sudahlah, Jungshin-_ah_. Lain kali kita balas mereka." kata Kim Seok Jin—rekan setim Jung Shin. "Jadi, bagaimana siswi itu? Apakah dia cantik?" Jin merangkul pundak Jung Shin dan Min Hyuk—yang berdiri bersebelahan—dari belakang sambil menatap mereka dan menaik-turunkan alisnya. Sedangkan Chanyeol, kembali bermain dengan bola basketnya.

"Molla. Aku tidak begitu jelas saat melihatnya." Jawab Min Hyuk sambil mengedikkan bahunya. "Chanyeol, kau mau ikut ke kantin tidak?" Tanyanya sembari berjalan keluar lapangan dengan kedua temannya—Jung Shin dan Jin. Chanyeol pun mau tidak mau mengikuti mereka.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kantin JHS.**

"Suho!" Panggil seorang siswa—dengan paras cantik—di salah satu meja di kantin itu. Suho tersenyum dan menarik Kai ke meja tersebut.

"Yeojachingumu Hyung?" Tanya siswa berwajah poker face. Semua yang ada di meja itu memandang Suho dan Kai penasaran.

"Aniya. Dia ini adikku yang baru pindah dari Jepang." Jelas Suho. "Nah, Kai, perkenalkan dirimu." Pinta Suho.

"Annyeong. Kim Kai imnida. Cukup panggil Kai saja. Bangapta_._" Kai membungkuk sebentar, lalu tersenyum manis—membuat para siswa dan siswi di hadapannya tampak terpesona. Bagaimana tidak? Di depan mereka ada seorang gadis yang tersenyum sangat manis, bahkan senyumannya bisa melelehkan hati orang-orang yang melihatnya.

"Ehem..." Suara deheman Suho sukses mengembalikan orang-orang di hadapannya ke alam nyata. Mereka menggaruk tengkuk mereka yang tidak gatal—salah tingkah karena tertangkap basah memandang Kai tanpa berkedip. Kai tertawa kecil melihat tingkah teman-teman kakaknya ini.

"Kai, ini Luhan-hyung, Sehun, Minseok-noona dan Yixing, atau kau bisa memanggilnya Lay. Mereka sahabat-sahabatku. " Suho menunjuk temannya satu per satu. Kai hanya mengangguk. Suho sering menceritakan sahabat-sahabatnya pada Kai, jadi Kai tidak kesulitan mengenali mereka.

Mereka berdua duduk di hadapan ketiga pemuda disana. "Dimana Tao?" Tanya Suho pada ketiga temannya saat menyadari ada yang kurang.

"Aku disini Hyung." Seorang siswa—dengan lingkaran hitam di bawah matanya—berjalan menghampiri mereka. Ia membawa nampan berisi lima mangkuk dan lima gelas. Sepertinya ia memesankan makanan dan minuman untuk Luhan, Sehun, Minseok, Lay dan dirinya sendiri. Ia duduk di samping Kai—yang kehadirannya belum disadari olehnya. Ia menengok ke samping kanan dan—

"Nuguya?" Tanyanya sambil terlonjak kaget.

Kai terkekeh melihat ekspresi Tao. "Hehe. Kim Kai imnida. Tao-oppa bisa memanggilku Kai. Aku adik sepupu Suho-oppa yang baru pindah dari Jepang." Kai tersenyum hingga matanya berbentuk bulan sabit. Tiba-tiba...

"Akh! Appo..." Kai memekik ketika satu cubitan mendarat di pipinya. Suara teriakannya sukses membuat semua mata tertuju pada meja mereka. Sadar akan keadaan itu, Tao pun langsung bangkit dan tersenyum meminta maaf pada semua murid di situ—yang hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kecilkan suaramu, Kai." Bisik Tao. Ia sudah duduk kembali.

"Yak! Siapa yang mencubit pipiku duluan, eoh?! Itu salahmu Oppa!" Kai mengomeli Tao dengan suara sepelan mungkin. Ia mengusap-usap pipinya yang memerah karena cubitan Tao. Kelima murid lainnya menahan tawa melihat pertengkaran kecil antara Kai dan Tao.

"Hehehe. Mianhae. Siapa suruh kau begitu menggemaskan." Tao tertawa kecil melihat Kai mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu. Waktu istirahat kali ini diisi oleh canda tawa serta pertanyaan-pertanyaan dari sahabat-sahabat Suho untuk Kai.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Choi Family's House, 14.30 KST.**

Hari ini Kai pulang bersama Lay dan Tao menggunakan mobil Tao. Suho mengikuti jam pelajaran tambahan mengingat ia sudah berada di tahun ketiga di sekolahnya. Sudah setengah jam Kai hanya memencet tombol-tombol remote televisi tanpa berniat menonton acaranya. Karena bosan hanya diam di rumah, Kai memutuskan berjalan-jalan di sekitar kompleks tempat tinggal keluarga Choi.

Ia keluar mengenakan celana jeans abu-abu panjang, kaos biru berlengan pendek dan sepatu kets-nya, serta mantel bermotif kotak-kotak pemberian ibunya. Tak lupa ia membawa peralatan menggambar di dalam ranselnya. Selain menari, Kai juga suka menggambar.

"Nona ingin pergi kemana?" Tanya pelayan yang tidak sengaja berpapasan dengannya di pintu depan.

"Aku ingin jalan-jalan di sekitar sini." Jawabnya sambil tersenyum manis.

"Apakah perlu saya antar?" Tawar pelayan tadi.

"Tidak perlu. Terima kasih. Aku tidak akan lama." Tolak Kai dengan sopan. "Aku pergi dulu." Pamit Kai sambil membungkukkan badan. Pelayan itu membungkuk dan tersenyum akan tingkah sopan keponakan majikannya itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**At Park, 15.00 KST.**

**Kai's PoV**

Setelah lelah berkeliling, aku menemukan sebuah taman—dengan arena bermain anak, lapangan basket, lapangan futsal, dan banyak bangku-bangku. Aku duduk di salah satu bangku di dekat lapangan basket. Kupandangi sekelilingku, disana banyak anak kecil yang sedang bermain ditemani oleh ibu mereka. Banyak juga remaja yang bermain futsal, basket, atau sekedar duduk-duduk di taman tersebut. Menikmati pemandangan berwarna dasar putih salju yang tampak di sebagian besar wilayah taman itu.

Aku mengeluarkan buku sketsa dari dalam ranselku. Buku itu sudah hampir penuh oleh karyaku yang sebagian besar adalah pemandangan. Kuperhatikan sekitar, mencari objek yang menarik untuk digambar. Gotcha! Aku menemukannya! Sekelompok remaja—sepertinya seumuran denganku—sedang bermain basket, tak jauh dari tempat dudukku.

Salah satu dari mereka sedang men-dribble bola. Ia meliuk-liuk melewati lawannya. Hingga akhirnya ia melompat, memasukkan bola ke dalamring dan bergelantungan di ring tersebut. Pemuda itu melakukan slam-dunk. Aku terpana melihat aksinya—sampai-sampai lupa untuk berkedip.

Sejenak kuingat kembali aksinya dalam otakku. Dengan perlahan, kugoreskan pensil di atas kertas kosong dalam buku sketsaku, membentuk serangkaian memori yang ada di dalam benakku. Sesekali aku tersenyum sambil melihat ke lapangan basket.

'Perfect.' Batinku dalam hati saat melihat ulang hasil sketsaku.

Aku melirik jam yang bertengger di tangan kananku. 16.40 KST. Lama juga aku di taman ini. Saatnya pulang sebelum membuat orang rumah khawatir. Kumasukkan buku sketsa dan peralatan menggambarku ke dalam ransel.

Belum jauh aku melangkah, ada seorang anak perempuan—mungkin umurnya sekitar enam atau tujuh tahun—sedang berjongkok sambil menangis.

"Gwaenchana?" Aku berjongkok di depannya. Anak itu mendongakkan kepalanya. Aku bisa melihat matanya memerah dan bengkak, pipinya juga basah oleh airmata.

"Hiks hiks...ada yang hiks mengambil lollipop-ku hiks Eonni...hiks hiks.." Katanya sambil terisak.

"Uljima..." Kuusap kepalanya dan kutuntun ia ke bangku terdekat—bangku yang tadi kududuki. Ia hanya menurut sambil mengusap matanya—masih sedikit terisak.

Aku merogoh ke dalam ranselku. 'Semoga masih ada.' Batinku. "Ah, ternyata memang masih ada." Gumamku.

"Eonni punya lollipop. Ini untukmu." Aku menyodorkan sebuah lollipop ke hadapannya.

Ia hanya memandangku sambil mengerjap-kerjapkan matanya. "Ini untukku Eonni?" tanyanya.

"Eum, ini untukmu." Aku tersenyum melihatnya—yang juga tersenyum cerah. "Jangan menangis lagi, ne?" Kuusap airmata di pipi bocah—yang sedang asyik dengan permennya—itu. "Eonni pulang dulu. Sudah hampir malam. Kau juga harus pulang."

"Ne. Sebentar lagi Oppa-ku datang. Pay pay, Eonni cantik." Ia melambaikan tangannya. Aku tersenyum sambil melambaikan tanganku padanya dan berbalik pulang.

'Pasti Suho-oppa sudah mencariku.' Pikirku.

**Kai's PoV End**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Someone's PoV**

Selama beberapa hari ini orangtuaku pergi ke luar kota. Aku ditugaskan untuk menjaga adikku yang masih berumur 6 tahun. Karena keperluan itu, sepulang sekolah, aku harus langsung pulang—menemani adikku di rumah.

Untuk mengusir bosan, aku mengajaknya ke taman dekat rumah. Di taman, ia bermain dan berlarian bersama teman-temannya. Sedangkan aku seperti biasa—bermain basket—bersama teman-temanku. Hitung-hitung menghangatkan tubuh didinginnya udara musim dingin sekarang. Walaupun begitu, aku tetap mengawasinya dari sini. Tapi sialnya, aku lengah beberapa menit belakangan, hal itu membuat adikku menghilang dari jangkauan pandanganku.

Baru saja aku akan mencarinya, ternyata adikku ini berada di salah satu bangku tak jauh dari lapangan basket—dimana aku berada sekarang. Tapi tunggu sebentar,

'Siapa gadis yang bersama adikku itu?' tanyaku dalam hati. Aku melihat seorang gadis—dengan rambut panjang berwarna madu, dia cukup tinggi untuk ukuran perempuan—memberikan sesuatu kepada adikku dan membuat adikku senang. Tak lama kemudian dia pergi setelah melambaikan tangannya.

"Eun Ji?" panggilku setelah berada di hadapan adikku. Dia mendongakkan kepalanya dan tersenyum lebar dengan mulut yang dipenuhi oleh lollipop. Aku melihat matanya sembab dan pipinya sedikit basah, seperti habis menangis. "Gwaenchana? Kau menangis? Siapa perempuan tadi?" Aku mengusap pipinya setelah duduk di sampingnya.

"Nan gwenchana, Oppa. Tadi Ha Won merebut lollipop-ku. Dia nakal sekali. Eonni itu yang memberikan lollipop ini padaku. Eonni itu sangat baik 'kan, Oppa? Dia juga cantik sekali." Jelas adikku panjang lebar.

Aku hanya tersenyum sambil mengusap kepalanya. "Apa kau sudah mengucapkan terima kasih?" tanyaku.

Eun Ji menunduk lalu menggeleng perlahan. Aku menghela nafas. Aku sudah hafal betul dengan kebiasaannya—melupakan sekitarnya setelah mendapat yang ia mau.

"Kau harus berterima kasih saat bertemu Eonniitu lagi ne. Kajja kita pulang." Aku bangkit dan menggandeng tangan kecilnya. Beranjak dari taman menuju rumah kami—tidak jauh dari sana.

**Someone's PoV End**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Choi Family's House. 17.30 KST.**

"Kau ini dari mana saja, Kai? Kenapa baru pulang, eoh?!" Bentak pemuda tampan kepada gadis di hadapannya.

"Aku hanya berkeliling kompleks dan bermain di taman, Oppa." Jawab Kai dengan lirih. Ia menundukkan kepalanya—tidak berani menatap Suho.

"Lalu kenapa ponselmu tidak aktif?" Suho menurunkan nada bicaranya.

"Ponselku lowbat sejak pulang sekolah, Oppa. Jadi aku men-charge-nya sebelum pergi. Mianhae, Oppa." Kai menatap Suho dengan puppy eyes-nya—membuat Suho tidak tega memarahinya lagi.

Suho menghela nafasnya. "Hhh... Ya sudah, sebaiknya kau mandi. Setelah mandi, kita makan malam bersama." Suho menepuk bahu Kai sebelum beranjak ke dapur. Kai mengangguk sekilas dan beranjak ke kamarnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setengah jam kemudian, Kai sudah berada di ruang makan bersama dengan Suho. "Dimana Ahjussi dan Ahjumma?" Tanya Kai ketika ia tidak melihat kehadiran mereka.

"Appa dan Eomma sedang menghadiri pernikahan pegawai Appa." Kai hanya menggangguk dan bergumam 'oh' mendengar perkataan Suho. Merekapun memulai acara makan malam dengan hening. Hanya suara sendok bertumbukan dengan piring yang memenuhi ruang makan.

"Oppa, kau masih marah padaku?" Kai bergumam pelan disela makannya. Walaupun begitu, Suho masih bisa mendengar pertanyaannya. Matanya menatap gadis—yang sedang mengaduk-aduk makanannya—itu.

"Ani_._ Aku tidak marah. Aku hanya mengkhawatirkanmu. Aku tidak ingin hal buruk terjadi padamu." Ia mengambil jeda sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Aku tidak ingin hal itu terulang lagi." Suho melihat bahu Kai menegang seketika. Namun dalam hitungan detik ia sudah bisa rileks.

Kai mendongak dan berkata, "Aku baik-baik saja, Oppa." Ia tersenyum, tapi di mata Suho senyum itu menyiratkan kesedihan yang mendalam. Suho hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum simpul.

Setelah selesai makan, Kai menonton televisi di ruang keluarga ditemani oleh Suho yang sedang membaca majalah. Ia menonton acara musik, sesekali ikut bersenandung kecil ketika ia familiar dengan lagu yang sedang ditayangkan.

" Bagaimana kalau kau ikut organisasi OSIS saja denganku?" Tanya Suho tiba-tiba.

"Mwo? A-aniyo, Oppa. Aku ini tidak pernah ikut organisasi seperti OSIS. Aku tidak mengerti tentang hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan keorganisasian." Ucapnya polos, "Lagipula aku sudah memutuskan untuk masuk klub dance saja." Jelasnya.

"Atau kau mau ikut klub vokal juga? Suaramu bagus kok." Bujuk Suho lagi.

"Shireo. Suaraku ini tidak bagus, Oppa. Kasihan orang-orang yang mendengar. Aku hanya ingin ikut klub dance saja."

Sudah banyak orang yang menyarankan Kai untuk mengikuti banyak klub, tapi memang dasarnya jiwa Kai sudah terikat pada tari, jadi sekeras apapun orang lain memaksanya, gadis itu tetap akan memilih menari.

Suho pun hanya mengangguk menanggapinya. Ia sudah terlalu mengenal Kai hingga hafal betul dengan sifat adiknya itu.

**TBC or END?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author's note:** Chapter 2 update! Yeay~ *o* otte? Bingung kah? Aku juga bingung haha. Disini emang pairnya belum kelihatan. Mungkin chap depan udah bakal ketahuan pairnya siapa aja. Sebenernya ff ini udah lumayan lama bersarang di laptopku, tapi castnya beda. Walaupun tinggal ganti nama aja, tapi aku juga harus ngerubah alurnya dikit biar sesuai. Jadi, buat yang penasaran sama lanjutan ceritanya (itupun kalau ada :D), sabar dulu ya. Pasti nanti terjawab kok rasa penasaran kalian.

xoxo,

Kaiko94


	3. Chapter 3 Dance Club

**BLUE**

**Cast:**

Kim Jongin as Kim Kai **(GS)**

Kim Joonmyeon as Choi Joonmyeon aka Suho

Choi Jin Ri as Choi Jinri aka Sulli

Park Chan Yeol as Park Chanyeol

Xi Luhan as Oh Luhan

Oh Sehun as Oh Sehun

Kim Minseok as Kim Minseok **(GS)**

Zhang Yixing as Zhang Yixing aka Lay **(GS)**

Huang Zi Tao as Wu Zi Tao aka Tao

Byun Baekhyun as Kim Baekhyun **(GS)**

Other cast(s) (bertambah seiring waktu)

**Pair: **Someone x Kai.

**Disclaimer: **Semua cast yang ada di cerita ini hanya milik Tuhan, orang tua, SM Ent, dan diri mereka sendiri. Saya hanya meminjam nama mereka saja. The plot is MINE. Jika ada cerita dengan alur yang hampir sama, itu adalah suatu kebetulan saja.

**Warning: **Gender switch, typo(s), alur berantakan, cerita membosankan.

**Don't Like, Don't Read.**

**Happy Reading~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kantin JHS.**

"Kau jadi masuk klub dance, Kai-ya?" Tanya Lay pada Kai yang mengaduk-aduk bubble tea taro pesanannya.

Kai menyeruput minuman di hadapannya sebelum menjawab, "Eum. Nanti sore aku akan mulai latihan, Eonni." Suho dan kawan-kawan ditambah Kai sedang berkumpul di kantin, membahas klub yang dipilih Kai—dance. "Aku sudah menghubungi Boa seongsaengnim dan katanya aku bisa mangikuti latihan sore nanti." Lanjutnya.

"Kau tidak ingin mengikuti klub lain? Memasak bersamaku, mungkin?" Tanya gadis berpipi chubby—Minseok.

Kai berpikir sejenak, kemudian ia menggeleng. "Ani. Aku rasa hanya itu saja, Eonni. Aku tidak bersahabat dengan dapur." Katanya sambil tersenyum. "Apa kalian mengikuti dua klub sekaligus?" Kini giliran Kai yang bertanya.

"Tidak semua, Kai. Hanya Tao dan Sehun saja yang masuk ke dua klub sekaligus. Sepertinya mereka memiliki energi lebih." Jawab Luhan sambil terkekeh. Suho, Minseok dan Lay mengangguk setuju dengan ucapannya. Sedangkan Tao dan Sehun memandangnya malas.

"Kalian mengikuti klub apa saja, Oppa?" Kai menatap dua pemuda yang disebutkan namanya tadi—Tao dan Sehun—penasaran.

"Aku mengikuti klub basket dan dance. Kalau Tao-hyung, wushudan acting." Jawab Sehun singkat.

Kai terkikik. "Aku kira Sehun-oppa sedang sakit gigi karena dari tadi hanya diam, ternyataOppa baik-baik saja." Ucapan Kai sontak membuat mereka semua—kecuali Sehun—tertawa terpingkal-pingkal.

"Y-ya! Kim Kai! Beraninya kau mengataiku!" Pekik pemuda poker face itu. Yang diteriaki hanya menjulurkan lidahnya dan melenggang keluar kantin. Semua orang disana menoleh dan menatap tajam ke arah mereka. Suho yang sadar akan hal itu langsung bangkit dan membungkukkan badan meminta maaf.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kai's PoV**

Aku memutuskan untuk berkeliling. Melihat-lihat ruangan apa saja yang ada di sekolah—nomor satu di Seoul—ini. Beruntung, jam istirahat masih tersisa 20 menit lagi. Aku sudah melewati perpustakaan, ruang musik, dan ruang dance di bagian sayap kiri sekolah. Sekarang aku menuju ke bagian sayap kanan sekolah. Disana ada gedung olahraga yang biasa digunakan untuk basket, voli, senam dan latihan beladiri—seperti taekwondo, judo, bahkan wushu yang dikuasai Tao-oppa.

Karena kakiku lelah, kuputuskan untuk duduk di bawah pohon di dekat gedung olahraga. Kusandarkan punggungku ke pohon dan kuluruskan kakiku. Kupasang earphone dan mulai hanyut ke dalam alunan musik. Kupejamkan mata menikmati angin sepoi-sepoi disini.

**Kai's PoV End**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chanyeol's PoV**

"Oper sini, Key." Aku berteriak pada siswa yang sedang men-dribble bola. Key—yang mendengar arahanku—segera mengoper bola itu padaku. Hup! Aku menangkapnya dan segera memosisikan badanku untuk melakukan three-point-shoot. Kulempar bola menuju ring dengan kekuatan penuh. Dan...

"Yeeeess!" Pekik teman-teman setimku.

"Good job, Chanyeol-hyung_._" Kata Namjoon—teman setimku yang lain—sambil menepuk pundakku. Aku hanya menyeringai mendengarnya sambil melangkah ke pinggir lapangan. Kami—aku, Key dan Namjoon—lumayan sering bermain basket di gedung olahraga sekolahku ini saat jam istirahat. Kami bermain dengan anak kelas lain.

"Kajja_, _kita ke kantin. Aku akan mentraktir kalian." Kata Seungri—salah satu siswa dari tim yang kami kalahkan.

"Asyiiiik!" ucap Key dan Namjoon bersamaan. Aku hanya tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepala karena tingkah mereka.

"Kalian duluan saja. Nanti aku menyusul." Kataku—yang hanya dibalas mereka dengan mengedikkan bahu. Merekapun keluar menuju kantin.

Aku membaringkan tubuhku sejenak di pinggir lapangan. Mengatur nafas yang masih memburu setelah berlari-larian tadi. Masih beberapa hari lagi sebelum aku bisa kembali berlatih bersama tim basket di sekolahku. Aku menghembuskan nafas dengan kasar.

'Sebaiknya aku ke kantin sebelum mereka mengomeliku.' Pikirku seraya bangkit dan keluar dari gedung olahraga.

Ketika sampai di pintu, aku merenggangkan tubuhku, dan betapa terkejutnya aku saat melihat seorang siswi—yang tampak tak asing—di hadapanku. Siswi itu—dengan rambut madunya—sedang duduk bersandar pada sebuah pohon tak jauh dari tempatku berdiri.

Kulangkahkan kaki untuk mendekat. Sepertinya dia tertidur. Sebagian wajahnya—yang tertutup surainya—tampak familiar bagiku. Kucoba mengingat-ingat kembali. Tiba-tiba kepalanya bergerak sedikit. Aku tersentak kaget dan mulai berjalan menjauh darinya sebelum tertangkap basah sudah memerhatikannya.

**Chanyeol's PoV End**

Kai mulai membuka matanya ketika merasakan kehangatan—sinar matahari—di wajahnya. Ia merenggangkan tangannya. Mengumpulkan kesadarannya sedikit demi sedikit. Ia melirik jam di tangan kanannya.

"Oh, God! 5 menit lagi bel masuk berbunyi. Aish! Pabbo Kai! Kenapa bisa tertidur lama sekali?!" Rutuknya sambil memukul dahinya. Ia mulai melangkahkan kaki menuju kelasnya. Untung saja kelasnya ada di lantai satu.

Ia masuk beberapa detik sebelum bel berbunyi. Segera saja ia duduk di bangkunya.

'Untung saja belum masuk.' Batinnya sambil menghela nafas. Pelajaran selanjutnya adalah Matematika yang diajarkan oleh Tiffany seongsaengnim.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ruang Dance JHS. 14.15 KST.**

"Hari ini kita memiliki anggota baru. Dia murid pindahan dari Jepang. Silahkan perkenalkan dirimu pada anggota yang lain." Perintah Boa ssaem—guru tari di Jaejun High School—kepada gadis di sampingnya.

"Annyeonghaseo, chingudeul. Nareul Kim Kai imnida. Kalian bisa memanggilku Kai. Senang bertemu kalian. Mohon bimbingannya." Kai membungkukkan badan dan tersenyum cerah kepada teman-temannya.

Boa bertepuk tangan diikuti oleh murid-muridnya sebagai ungkapan selamat atas kedatangan gadis itu. "Baiklah. Selamat bergabung di klub ini, Kai-ah."

"Bolehkah aku bertanya?" Seorang siswa di bagian tengah barisan mengangkat tangannya.

"Tentu saja boleh, eum..."

"Lee Hyukjae. Kau bisa memanggilku Eunhyuk. Aku sudah tingkat tiga." Potong Eunhyuk saat melihat tatapan kebingungan dari Kai. "Tarian apa yang paling kau sukai?"

Kai terlihat berpikir sejenak sebelum menjawab dengan mata berbinar, "Aku suka balet dan hip-hop, Sunbaenim."

"Bisakah kau tunjukkan tarian baletmu pada kami?" Tanya gadis dengan rambut pirang di sebelah Eunhyuk.

Kai membulatkan matanya imut mendengar pertanyaan gadis itu. "Sekarang?" tanyanya. Bukannya apa-apa, tapi Kai belum siap jika harus menunjukkan tarian baletnya sekarang. Ia hanya... entahlah, malu mungkin.

Semua temannya mengangguk. Bahkan Boa seongsaengnim juga ikut mengangguk mantap sambil tersenyum—seolah mempersilahkannya—ketika matanya memandang guru cantiknya itu.

Kai menghela nafas pelan. Ia mengambil posisi awal untuk memulai gerakan tariannya. Dengan memejamkan mata perlahan, ia dapat mendengar sebuah lagu berputar di otaknya. Tubuhnya bergerak, meliuk-liuk, seiring dengan alunan lagu di benaknya.

Gerakan gadis itu tajam namun juga lembut. Seolah ingin menyampaikan pesan pada orang-orang yang melihat tariannya. Membuat sekelompok murid klub tari berdecak kagum. Bahkan Boa—sang guru—pun memandangnya dengan mata berbinar. Ini adalah bakat alami, pikirnya. Ia belum pernah melihat orang yang menari dengan segenap jiwanya, bukan hanya hatinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Lapangan Basket JHS. 14.15 KST.**

"Silahkan lakukan pemanasan seperti biasa. Lari keliling lapangan basket sebanyak lima putaran." Titah Kris—pelatih tim basket Jaejun High School—kepada para anggota tim. Mereka segera berlari mengitari lapangan seperti apa yang telah pelatih mereka katakan.

"Kali ini kita akan belajar teknik defense. Minho dan Sehun, kalian maju ke depan untuk memberi contoh. Minho akan mengisi posisi center, menggantikan posisi Chanyeol yang sekarang tidak bisa hadir. Sedangkan Sehun akan tetap pada posisinya sebagai small forward." Jelas Kris yang diangguki oleh mereka semua.

Minho dan Sehun segera menempati posisinya di bawah ring dengan Minho yang bertugas untuk bertahan dan Sehun yang bertugas untuk menyerang.

Kris kembali memberikan instruksi untuk mereka. Ia mengarahkan bagaimana cara bertahan yang baik, tapi tidak membuang banyak energi. Bagaimana cara mem-block shooting-shooting lawan, dan sebagainya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**At Park.**

Seorang gadis kecil menghembuskan nafas berat berkali-kali setelah sebelumnya menengok ke kiri kanan. Raut wajahnya nampak kecewa. Seorang pemuda dengan tinggi di atas rata-rata mendekatinya dan duduk di sampingnya.

"Wae geurae, Eun Ji-ya? Kenapa cemberut begitu, hm?" Tanyanya pada gadis kecil itu. Ia mengelus surai hitamnya dengan sayang.

"Eonni itu tidak datang, Oppa. Padahal aku ingin mengajaknya bermain." Rajuk Eun Ji pada Oppa-nya. Pemuda itu hanya tersenyum geli melihat adiknya mengerucutkan bibir—membuat wajahnya yang sudah imut bertambah imut saja.

"Mungkin dia sedang sibuk, Sayang." Ucapnya.

"Hhh...ya sudah. Oppa lanjutkan saja basketnya. Aku akan bermain ayunan bersama teman-temanku." Eun Ji bangkit dan berlari kecil menuju ayunan di sebelah barat taman itu—meninggalkan Oppa-nya yang tak lama kemudian menuju lapangan basket. Disana terlihat teman-teman sebayanya sudah menunggu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ruang Dance JHS.**

Kai duduk berselonjor di lantai sambil sesekali meneguk air minum yang dibawanya. Sesi latihan memang sudah berakhir beberapa menit yang lalu, dan sekarang hanya tinggal dirinya dan beberapa orang saja disana.

"Kau tidak pulang, Kai?" Tanya salah satu siswi yang memiliki dimple di pipi kanannya.

"Ani, Lay-eonni. Aku sedang menunggu Suho-oppa_._" Jawabnya sambil menggeleng dan tersenyum.

"Oh, begitu. Ah iya, ini temanku, Hyoyeon. Dia tingkat tiga sama sepertiku tetapi beda kelas." Jelas Lay sambil menunjuk siswi berambut pirang—yang tadi meminta Kai untuk menari balet—di sampingnya.

"Kai imnida. Bangapta, Hyoyeon-sunbae," Kata Kai sambil menunduk sedikit dan memberikan senyum manisnya.

"Tidak perlu seformal itu, Kai-ah. Panggil aku Eonni saja." Ucap Hyoyeon.

"Ne, Hyoyeon-eonni." Kata Kai sambil tertawa pelan. Kai menengok ke arah pintu ruang dance ketika pintu itu terbuka.

"Hai semua!" Sapa siswa tampan—namun kurang tinggi. Kedua siswi di hadapan Kai pun menoleh.

"Oh, hai, Oppa." Sapa Lay yang tersenyum lebar, menampilkan dimple-nya. Kai dan Hyoyeon hanya mengangkat tangan sambil tersenyum. "Menjemput adik kecilmu, eoh?" Tanya gadis penyuka unicorn itu, lagi.

"Yak! Eonni! Aku ini sudah besar." Kai merengut kesal karena disebut adik kecil oleh Lay. Bibir tebalnya mengerucut, tangannya bersedekap di depan dada. Sikapnya itu malah membuat tiga orang disana tertawa geli.

"Kajja kita pulang." Ajak Suho pada mereka semua. Ia sempat mengusak rambut Kai yang sedikit basah, mungkin karena selesai berlatih. Mereka berjalan bersama menuju parkiran dan berpencar saat tiba disana. Suho dengan Kai naik ke mobil Suho, Lay dan Hyoyeon naik ke mobil Hyoyeon.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Choi Family's House.**

"Jadi, bagaimana latihannya, Kai-ya? Apakah menyenangkan?" tanya Nyonya Choi memecah keheningan. Mereka—keluarga Choi dan Kai—sedang berkumpul di ruang keluarga setelah makan malam. Nyonya Choi membawa camilan dan jus jeruk untuk mereka semua.

"Ne. Sangat menyenangkan, Ahjumma. Mereka semua baik padaku." Katanya antusias. Nyonya Choi tersenyum dan mengangguk menanggapinya. "Mereka semua juga sangat hebat." Mata Kai berbinar ketika mengingat latihannya tadi sore.

"Hei, adik kecil. Bukankah kau juga hebat? Kau pernah memenangkan kompetisi dance se-kota Tokyo. Kau pikir itu tidak hebat, eoh?" Timpal Suho.

"Yak! Oppa, aku ini sudah besar. Jangan panggil aku seperti itu. Lagipula itu 'kan bukan apa-apa." Sungut Kai sambil mem-pout_-_kan bibirnya.

"Arra, arra. Tapi bagiku kau tetap adik kecil." Suho mengacak rambut Kai dan berlari ke kamarnya, sebelum...

"YA! OPPA, KAU MEMBUAT RAMBUTKU BERANTAKAN!" Kai berteriak dan berlari mengejar Suho. Tuan dan Nyonya Choi hanya menggeleng sambil tersenyum melihat kelakuan mereka yang kekanakkan.

"Mereka tidak pernah berubah." Gumam Tuan Choi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Suho's Room.**

**Suho's PoV**

Belum sempat aku menutup pintu kamar, Kai sudah menahan pintu itu dengan kakinya. Kai langsung saja masuk dan menyerang lenganku dengan pukulan-pukulan ringan.

"Kau menyebalkan, Oppa!" Katanya disela-sela acara memukuliku.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Aku minta maaf, oke?" Aku menangkap kedua tangannya, tersenyum lembut padanya. Dia menaikkan kedua sudut bibirnya dan mengangguk kecil.

Kai mendudukkan dirinya di depan meja belajarku—mangamati setiap benda yang ada disana. Sedangkan aku bersandar pada dinding—memandang paras manis adikku. Aku melihat dia meraih sebuah figura kecil di atas meja belajarku. Di foto itu terdapat tiga anak kecil, satu anak perempuan berwajah cantik, satu anak perempuan lagi berwajah manis dan berkulit tan, dan satu anak laki-laki berwajah angelic, mereka tersenyum ceria ke arah kamera.

"Aku merindukannya, Oppa. Hiks." Satu isakan lolos dari bibirnya. Bulir-bulir airmata menetes membasahi kaca figura yang dipegangnya. Aku mendekat, membawanya ke dalam pelukanku.

"Uljima. Uljima_,_ Kai-ya." Kataku menenangkannya. Kuusap surai madu miliknya.

"Hiks. Kalau saja saat itu aku lebih memperhatikan sekitarku, kalau saja aku tidak memasang headphone dan mendengar kalian berteriak, hiks hiks. Pasti dia masih disini bersama kita." Kai mengucapkan kalimat terakhirnya dengan sangat lirih.

Aku berlutut dihadapannya, mensejajarkan tinggi kami. "Ssst. Jangan menangis lagi Kai. Jangan menyalahkan dirimu sendiri." Kuhapus airmata yang mengalir di pipi mulusnya. Aku bangkit dan menarik satu bangku mendekat ke bangku yang diduduki Kai. Aku duduk disana dan memeluknya erat, menyalurkan kekuatanku untuknya.

Setelah beberapa menit, isakan dari bibirnya berganti dengan suara dengkuran halus, menandakan dia tertidur.

"Masuklah, Sehun. Aku tahu kau ada di depan kamarku." Pintu kamarku terbuka menampilkan sosok jangkung pemilik nama Oh Sehun itu.

"Kupikir kau tak tahu, Hyung. Hehe." Ia melangkah masuk dengan senyum canggungnya. Aku baru saja ingin mengangkat Kai ke kamarnya ketika tangan Sehun terulur menyentuh pundakku.

"Biar aku saja, Hyung. Aku tahu kau sama lelahnya dengan Kai." Aku hanya mengangguk. Dengan segera, dia menggendong Kai bridal style. Aku keluar kamar dan membukakan pintu kamar Kai. Sehun mengikutiku dari belakang. Ia membaringkan Kai di tempat tidurnya dan menyelimuti gadis itu hingga sebatas leher.

Kami pun keluar dari kamar Kai, menutup pelan pintu kamar itu, tidak ingin mengganggu tidur nyenyaknya.

**Suho's PoV End**

Tanpa sepengetahuan dua pemuda itu, Kai ternyata masih terjaga. Ia memang sudah tidur tadi, tapi ia terbangun saat merasa dirinya sedang berada di gendongan seseorang. Ketika matanya membuka sedikit, ia melihat wajah tampan Sehun sedang menggendongnya. Namun karena lelah, gadis itu memilih untuk memejamkan matanya kembali.

Kai menatap kosong langit-langit kamarnya setelah mendengar pintu tertutup. Airmata kembali mengalir melalui sudut matanya. Tangannya bergerak meraih sesuatu dari balik bantal. Benda itu adalah sebuah foto. Ia memandangi potret dua anak perempuan, yang satu berumur 12 tahun dan yang satunya berumur 11 tahun.

Anak perempuan—yang memakai bando pink—terlihat merangkulkan tangannya di pundak anak perempuan satunya—yang memakai topi snapback berwarna hitam, begitupun sebaliknya. Mereka tersenyum lebar menampakkandimple kecil di pipi mereka. Jika anak perempuan yang memakai bando pink terlihat sangat cantik dengan kulit putih, maka anak perempuan yang memakai topi lebih terlihat manis dengan kulit tannya. Mereka saling melengkapi, bukan? Tapi sayang, salah satu diantaranya sudah tiada.

"Hiks...Eonni_..._" Isak tangis Kai terdengar lagi. Kali ini lebih lirih, tapi terdengar sangat menyedihkan. "Mianhae...hiks hiks..." Ia mengelus-elus wajah anak perempuan berbando pink di foto itu. Anak tersebut adalah kakak kandungnya—Kim Baekhyun—yang telah meninggal hampir empat tahun silam. Foto itu di ambil saat Kai memenangkan kompetisi dance pertamanya.

Kai sangat dekat dengan Baekhyun. Mereka berdua sangat menyayangi satu sama lain, walaupun karakter mereka sangat berbeda. Kai lebih cenderung tomboy, dan cuek pada orang yang baru dikenal, tapi ia sangat jahil kepada teman dekatnya. Sedangkan Baekhyun lebih feminim dan cerewet. Jika ada orang yang baru mereka kenal pasti Baekhyun yang akan cepat akrab daripada Kai.

Dulu, saat salah satu diantara mereka sakit, pasti yang satunya akan merawat saudara yang sakit sampai sembuh. Itu dulu saat mereka masih utuh. Sekarang, semua dijalani Kai sendiri. Tak ada lagi Baekhyun yang menghiburnya saat ia sedih. Tak ada lagi Baekhyun yang melindunginya dan ia lindungi. Tak ada lagi Baekhyun yang melengkapinya.

Lagi-lagi airmata Kai mengalir dengan derasnya saat mengingat Baekhyun. Rasanya separuh jiwanya sudah pergi bersama kakaknya itu. Walaupun selama ini ia selalu tersenyum, tapi senyum itu hanya topeng agar orang-orang di sekitarnya tidak khawatir. Ia tidak mau membuat orang-orang yang disayanginya mengkhawatirkannya, terlebih kedua orangtuanya. Ia tak mau membuat orangtuanya sedih lagi. Karena ia tahu orangtuanya sudah sangat sedih kehilangan salah satu anak mereka.

Akhirnya, Kai terlelap sambil memeluk foto itu.

**TBC or END?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author's note:** New chap is updated! Fiuh! *lap keringat* Gimana? Sampai disini udah tau kan siapa yang Kai panggil eonni di chap satu? Main pairnya antara HunKai dan... siapa ya? Hahaha, ditunggu aja. Nanti juga bakalan ketahuan. Hihihi. Ini aku update kilat soalnya ada yang bilang masih bingung sama alur ceritanya. Aku lagi berusaha banget bikin ff ini mudah dipahami. Untuk chap depan, aku nggak bisa janji update secepatnya. Lagi cari inspirasi buat ngelanjutin ff 5cm per second dulu.

Terima kasih buat yang udah baca, review, favorit, dan follow ff absurd ini. Kalian adalah sumber semangatku untuk nulis haha *gombal banget*

xoxo,

Kaiko94


	4. Chapter 4 Surprise!

**BLUE**

**Cast:**

Kim Jongin as Kim Kai **(GS)**

Kim Joonmyeon as Choi Joonmyeon aka Suho

Park Chan Yeol as Park Chanyeol

Xi Luhan as Oh Luhan

Oh Sehun as Oh Sehun

Kim Minseok as Kim Minseok **(GS)**

Zhang Yixing as Zhang Yixing aka Lay **(GS)**

Huang Zi Tao as Wu Zi Tao aka Tao

Byun Baekhyun as Kim Baekhyun **(GS)**

Do Kyungsoo as Do Kyungsoo **(GS)**

Wu Yi Fan as Wu Yi Fan aka Kris

Other cast(s) (bertambah seiring waktu)

**Pair: **HunKai(?)/ChanKai(?)

**Disclaimer: **Semua cast yang ada di cerita ini hanya milik Tuhan, orang tua, SM Ent, dan diri mereka sendiri. Saya hanya meminjam nama mereka saja. The plot is MINE. Jika ada cerita dengan alur yang hampir sama, itu adalah suatu kebetulan saja.

**Warning: **Gender switch, typo(s), alur berantakan, cerita membosankan.

**Don't Like, Don't Read.**

**Happy Reading~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ruang Dance JHS. 16.45 KST.**

**Klik!**

Suara musik yang menggema di ruang latihan tari itu berhenti seketika. Membuat murid-murid yang sedang melatih gerakan tarian mereka juga ikut menghentikan aktifitasnya. Kurasa tidak semuanya, karena ada gadis berkulit tan yang masih saja menggerakkan tubuhnya.

"Semuanya ayo berkumpul disini!" teriak seorang wanita cantik yang menjabat sebagai guru tari—Boa—di JHS ini. "Kau juga, Kai." Tambahnya.

Sehun yang kebetulan berada di samping gadis itu segera menarik lengannya agar duduk di lantai bersama yang lainnya. Hari ini memang tidak ada latihan basket, jadi Sehun bisa mengikuti latihan dance.

Kai—yang tidak mengerti kenapa ia dipaksa untuk duduk—menatap pemuda itu dengan pandangan bingung, seolah bertanya 'Ada apa?'.

Sehun hanya menunjuk ke arah Boa lewat ekor matanya. Yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah Kai meringis kecil karena malu dan menundukkan kepalanya berulang kali sambil menggumamkan kata maaf. Pemuda berjulukan Ice Prince itu menggigit bibir bagian dalamnya untuk menahan suara tawanya agar tidak keluar. Adik sepupu Suho ini menggemaskan sekali.

Boa seongsaengnim berdeham untuk menarik perhatian murid-muridnya. "Seperti yang kalian ketahui, sebentar lagi akan diadakan kompetisi dance antar SMA se-kota Seoul. Kompetisi ini akan diadakan pertengahan bulan Maret mendatang. Kita punya waktu dua bulan hingga turnamen ini dimulai. Tidak seperti sebelum-sebelumnya, kompetisi ini adalah kompetisi tari berpasangan."

Boa menghentikan perkataannya sebentar untuk melihat respon murid didiknya. Dan seperti yang sudah ia duga sebelumnya, anak didiknya itu langsung saling berbisik, menanyakan siapa kira-kira yang akan terpilih mengikuti kompetisi ini sebagai wakil dari sekolah mereka.

"Sekolah kita akan mengirimkan tiga pasang penari dan saya sudah memilih siapa saja yang akan mewakili sekolah kita di kompetisi ini. Karena besok kita tidak ada latihan, maka saya akan menempelkan daftar namanya di mading." Jelasnya kemudian.

"Ssaem, bisakah berikan sedikit bocoran siapa yang akan tampil nanti? Jebal~" Anak laki-laki yang sedang berkata sambil menunjukkan aegyo-nya itu adalah Park Jimin. Siswa tingkat satu, sama seperti Kai dan Sehun, tapi mereka semua berbeda kelas.

Boa menggaruk dagunya, memasang pose berpikir. Sedetik kemudian, ia tersenyum, "Baiklah. Saya hanya akan menyebutkan tingkat dan jumlah orang yang akan mengikuti kompetisi ini. Dari tingkat tiga ada tiga orang, tingkat dua ada satu orang, dan tingkat satu ada dua orang. Informasi lebih lanjut, akan saya tempelkan di mading besok. Sekian latihan hari ini, kalian boleh pulang. Annyeong."

Setelah Boa menutup latihan hari ini, semua anggota klub dance membereskan barang-barangnya.

"Kami pulang duluan, Kai-ah." Tiga orang gadis dan dua orang pemuda—Lay, Hyoyeon, Amber, Eunhyuk, dan Taemin—berpamitan kepada Kai. Mereka adalah teman-teman Kai di klub dance ini. Lay, Hyoyeon dan Eunhyuk adalah murid tingkat tiga, sama seperti Suho. Sedangkan Amber dan Taemin satu tingkat dibawah mereka, yaitu tingkat dua.

"Ne. Hati-hati di jalan, Eonnideul, Oppadeul." Kai melambaikan tangan pada mereka.

"Kai..." panggil seseorang di belakangnya. Kai menoleh dan mendapati pemuda berkulit seputih susu dengan wajah datar-nya berdiri canggung di belakangnya.

"Waeyo, Sehun-ah?"

"Ng...Kau pulang dengan siapa?" Sehun mendudukkan dirinya di samping gadis itu.

"Aku pulang sendiri. Suho-oppa sedang belajar bersama temannya. Kau tidak pulang, Hun?"

"Ini aku akan pulang. Ayo pulang bersama." Tawar Sehun. Ia bangkit dan mengulurkan tangannya kepada Kai. Kai tersenyum manis, mengangguk kecil dan menyambut uluran tangan pemuda itu. Ia merasakan pipinya menghangat ketika Sehun menggenggam tangannya.

Sedangkan Sehun, entah kenapa, jantungnya berdetak dua kali lebih cepat dari biasanya saat menggenggam tangan gadis—yang beberapa bulan lebih tua darinya—ini. Mereka berjalan beriringan menuju parkiran—dimana motor Sehun berada—dalam diam.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Suho's Side.**

"Sebenarnya kau sedang mencari kado seperti apa sih, Oppa?" tanya gadis dengan mata bulat—Kyungsoo. Ia sedang menemani Suho—kekasihnya—mencari kado untuk seseorang. Suho memang awalnya belajar bersama teman-temannya. Setelah belajar sebentar, kemudian ia meminta Kyungsoo untuk menemaninya membeli kado. Mereka sudah berkeliling di mall ini hampir satu jam, tetapi Suho masih belum tahu apa yang harus ia beli.

"Entahlah, Kyungie. Aku masih bingung." Suho kembali melihat sekeliling. Mencari toko yang menjual barang yang ia cari. Sedetik kemudian matanya menangkap sebuah toko alat tulis.

"Emm...Kyung, sepertinya aku sudah memutuskan akan membeli apa." Ia melangkah menuju toko itu, sedangkan Kyungsoo mengekor di belakangnya karena tangannya digenggam oleh kekasih tampannya ini..

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Choi Family's House. 17.30 KST.**

"Gomawo, Hunna. Ayo mampir dulu." Sekarang Kai dan Sehun sudah berada di depan rumah keluarga Choi.

"Aniya, lain kali saja. Lagipula ini sudah petang. Aku pulang dulu ne, Kai. Annyeong." Sehun menutup helmnya dan men-starter motornya.

"Hati-hati, Sehun-ah. Annyeong..." Kai melambaikan tangannya. Tak lupa ia tersenyum lebar—menunjukkan dimple dan eye smile-nya. Sehun—yang melihat bayangan Kai lewat kaca spion—tersenyum di balik helmnya.

Kai melangkah masuk setelah Sehun menghilang di belokan. Rumah Sehun dan Luhan—kakaknya—hanya berjarak dua blok dari rumah keluarga Choi.

"Aku pulang..." Katanya riang.

"Nona sudah pulang?" Kai mengangguk mendengar pertanyaan—atau lebih tepatnya pernyataan—dari salah satu pelayan di rumah ini.

"Ne. Apa Suho-oppa sudah pulang?" Tanya Kai.

"Tuan Muda belum pulang, Nona. Begitu pula dengan Tuan dan Nyonya Besar." Senyuman yang dari tadi terkembang di bibir berisi Kai, perlahan-lahan menghilang. Melihat raut wajah majikannya yang berubah sedih, sang pelayan langsung menambahkan, "Mungkin sebentar lagi mereka pulang. Apakah Nona membutuhkan sesuatu?"

"Ah...Tidak. Baiklah, aku ke kamar dulu." Kai tersenyum padanya.

"Silahkan Nona. Jika ada yang dibutuhkan, katakan saja pada saya." Sang pelayan membalas senyumnya dan membungkuk hormat. Kai mengangguk dan naik ke lantai dua.

Sesampainya di kamar, ia langsung meletakkan tas dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri. Lama ia berendam di dalam bathup, melepas penat dan lelah setelah latihan menari.

Satu jam kemudian Kai sudah selesai dengan acara mandinya. Ia juga sudah mengenakan pakaian rumahnya—celana pendek diatas lutut warna biru dan kaos lengan panjang warna putih. Rambut panjangnya diikat ekor kuda—menampilkan leher jenjangnya. Ia berencana untuk mengambil camilan di dapur sebagai teman menonton televisi, tapi ketika sampai ditengah tangga, ia mematung. Matanya membulat sempurna.

"Saengil chukaehamnida...Saengil chukaehamnida...Saranghaneun uri Kai...Saengil chukaehamnida..." Suara beberapa orang disana mengalun lembut. Kai masih terbengong di tengah tangga. Tidak menyangka akan mendapat kejutan seperti ini. Bahkan ia tidak ingat jika hari ini—tanggal 14 Januari—hari ulang tahunnya.

"Yak! Kai-ya, kemarilah! Kenapa bengong disitu, eoh? Cepat turun." Suara Suho menyadarkan lamunannya. Ia segera menuruni tangga. Ia tersenyum bahagia melihat keluarga dan teman-temannya. Walaupun yang dimaksud keluarga disini adalah keluarga Choi. Dan teman-temannya disini adalah teman-teman Suho—Luhan, Tao, Lay, Minseok, Kyungsoo dan Sehun. Yah, Hyuna 'kan baru saja pindah beberapa hari yang lalu, jadi ia belum punya teman dekat—kecuali teman Oppa-nya ini.

"Kai-ya, saengil chukae ne. Semoga semua yang kau inginkan bisa tercapai." Nyonya Choi memeluknya. Ia pun membalas pelukan ahjumma tersayangnya.

"Khamsahamnida, Ahjumma."

"Kau sudah besar ya Kai. Harus semakin dewasa. Kami semua mendo'akan yang terbaik untukmu." Kini giliran Tuan Choi yang memeluk Kai. Tanpa sadar airmata Kai menitik. Ia cepat-cepat menghapusnya.

"Ne, Ahjussi. Khamsahamnida."

"Kai-ya, ayo tiup lilinnya." Suho mendekatkan kue tart cokelat kesukaan Kai yang di atasnya terdapat angka 17—menunjukkan usia Kai tahun ini. Gadis itu menutup matanya—mengucapkan do'a—kemudian meniup lilin tersebut.

"Gomawo, Oppa. Jeongmal gomawoyo." Kai memeluk Suho dari samping. Nyonya Choi mengambil alih kue di tangan putranya ketika pemuda itu mengusap surai Kai dan membalas pelukan gadis itu. Mereka berpelukan lama.

"Mau sampai kapan kalian berpelukan seperti itu?" Suara Kyungsoo menginterupsi kegiatan mereka—Suho dan Kai. Ups, sepertinya mereka membuat seseorang cemburu. Mereka pun tertawa canggung pada semua yang ada disana.

"Kajja, kita ke ruang makan. Eomma sudah menyiapkan makanan untuk kita semua." Suho memimpin mereka semua ke ruang makan. Selama perjalanan ke ruang makan, Kai mendapat banyak ucapan selamat. Senyum bahagia terpatri di bibir plumnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setelah makan malam bersama, mereka berkumpul di ruang keluarga di lantai dua. Mereka sudah biasa berkumpul di rumah Suho, apalagi Luhan dan Sehun. Bahkan mereka sudah dianggap anak sendiri oleh Tuan dan Nyonya Choi—saking seringnya mereka berkunjung. Oh bersaudara itu juga tak jarang menginap di rumah ini. Ayah mereka bekerja di perusahaan Tuan Choi—atau lebih tepatnya tangan kanan Tuan Choi, hal itulah yang menyebabkan mereka berdua sangat dekat dengan keluarga Choi.

"Ini kado untukmu, Kai. Maaf hanya memberimu ini." Kai menerima sebuah kotak berbentuk persegi panjang—kado dari Suho. Ia membuka kotak itu. Matanya berbinar melihat benda di dalamnya. Benda itu adalah sebuah buku lukis berukuran sedang dan kuas serta cat—berbagai warna—untuk melukis. Itu adalah cat kualitas terbaik. Ia memang menginginkannya, tapi uang tabungannya belum cukup untuk membeli benda itu.

"Gomawoyo Oppa." Kai berhambur ke pelukan Suho sekali lagi.

"Ne. Aku tahu kau sangat menginginkannya. Kapan-kapan kau harus melukisku, arra?" ujar Suho setelah melepaskan pelukannya. Ia tidak ingin Kyungsoo kembali cemburu karena ia terlalu lama memeluk Kai, walaupun Kai itu adik sepupunya.

"Hahaha arrachi Oppa." Jawab Kai.

"Kami juga punya kado untukmu, Kai." Tao meletakkan kadonya di atas meja. Yang lain pun mengikutinya, kecuali Sehun. Gadis itu mulai membuka kadonya satu per satu. Ia mendapat jam weker berbentuk panda dari Tao, topi bertuliskan XOXO di depan dan tulisan yang sepertinya inisial namanya—doubleK—di pinggir dari Lay, beani dan sarung tangan rajut yang lucu dari Minseok, boneka teddy bear kecil berwarna krem dari Luhan, dan i-Pod berwarna biru dari Kyungsoo.

"Huuaaaa ini sangat lucu. Gomaseumnida, Oppadeul, Eonnideul." Mata karamel Kai berbinar menatap semua hadiah dari Oppa dan Eonni-nya.

"Eum...Kai-ah..." interupsi Sehun. Kai menoleh dengan kedua alis diangkat seakan bertanya 'Ada apa?'.

"Ini kado dariku." Sehun menyerahkan sebuah benda berbentuk kotak sambil tersenyum canggung dan terlihat malu-malu. Kai mematung menatap benda itu. Itu adalah album Michael Jackson yang belum ada di koleksi album-album Michael Jackson miliknya. Tanpa sadar ia memeluk Sehun—membuat pemuda itu terdiam. Sehun melebarkan matanya, terkejut dengan perlakuan Kai.

"Ehem..." Suara Luhan mengembalikan mereka berdua ke alam nyata.

"Hehehe mian, Sehun-ah. Aku terlalu senang." Kai tertawa canggung sambil mengusap tengkuknya. Semburat pink muncul di pipinya yang mulus. Sehun sendiri tersenyum canggung dengan muka merah padam karena malu. Keenam temannya tekikik geli melihat mereka berdua. Pasalnya, mereka tahu jika Sehun adalah laki-laki yang paling pemalu diantara Suho, Tao, dan Luhan.

"Jadi hanya Sehun yang mendapat pelukan?" Goda Lay sambil menaik-turunkan alisnya.

"Aish...Jangan menggodaku, Eonni. Aku 'kan tidak sengaja memeluk Sehun." Kai menundukkan wajahnya—yang sudah semerah tomat—sambil mem-pout-kan bibirnya.

"Jangan seperti itu atau aku akan memakanmu." Tao mencubit pipi Kai sambil menunjukkan seringainya. Ia gemas melihat ekspresi gadis itu yang sangat imut.

Kai bergidik ngeri mendengar ucapannya. "ANDWEEE!" Teriak Kai. Refleks gadis itu bersembunyi di belakang tubuh Sehun—yang notabene ada di dekatnya. Sehun menatap tajam ke arah Tao seakan berkata 'Kau menakutinya, bodoh. Cepat minta maaf.'

"Hahaha arraseo arraseo. Aku hanya bercanda Kai-ya. Tidak usah takut." Tao mendekati Kai dan mengusak rambutnya. "Lagipula jika aku memakanmu, aku tidak akan selamat dari orang ini." Tao memberi penekanan di kata terakhirnya sambil melirik Sehun. Ia sukses membuat Sehun mengeluarkan deathglare-nya.

"Sepertinya kami harus pulang. Sekarang sudah larut malam." Kata Luhan—yang diangguki lima orang lainnya—sambil menunjuk jam di dinding yang menunjukkan pukul 22.15 KST.

"Geurae. Ayo aku antar ke depan sekalian aku akan mengantar Kyungsoo." Sahut Suho.

Tao, Minseok, Luhan, dan Sehun masuk ke mobil Luhan. Sedangkan Suho mengantar Kyungsoo dan Lay dengan mobilnya. Mereka melambaikan tangan kepada Kai.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kai's Room. Keesokan harinya.**

"Kai chagi...Ireonna. Ireonna chagiya..." Suara lembut menyapa indera pendengaran gadis manis yang masih tertidur lelap dibalik selimutnya.

"Euungh...lima menit lagi, Eomma." Jawab Kai sambil merapatkan selimutnya. Tiba-tiba matanya terbuka sepenuhnya. Ia berbalik dan mendapati sosok ibunya sedang memandanginya dengan seulas senyum.

"SURPRISE!" Teriak Nyonya Kim sambil merentangkan tangannya.

"EOMMA!" Pekik Kai yang langsung berhambur ke dalam pelukan hangat wanita yang telah melahirkannya itu.

Nyonya Kim mengelus surai panjang gadis—yang berstatus anak kandungnya—dalam pelukannya.

"Bogoshipeoyo Eomma..." Ucap Kai manja setelah melepaskan pelukannya.

"Nado, chagiya." Nyonya Kim menyisipkan beberapa helai rambut Kai ke belakang telinga. "Saengil chukae, sayang. Maaf Eomma baru kesini sekarang. Kemarin Eomma dan Appa kehabisan tiket penerbangan pertama ke Seoul, yang tersisa tinggal tiket penerbangan terakhir." Jelas Nyonya Kim tentang kehadirannya yang terlambat.

"Gomaseumnida, Eomma. Aku senang Eomma disini sekarang. Oh ya, dimana Appa?" Kai bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan mulai merapikan selimut yang ia pakai semalam.

"Appa-mu ada di ruang keluarga sedang berbincang dengan pamanmu. Kau harus cepat mandi kalau tidak mau terlambat ke sekolah." Nyonya Kim membuka tirai dan jendela kamar Kai.

"Hngh...Arrachi." Kai merenggangkan badannya dan mulai melangkah mengambil handuk.

"Eomma ke bawah dulu ne? Membantu bibimu." Nyonya Kim mengusap kepala anaknya. Kai yang mendapat perlakuan lembut dari ibunya hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sementara itu di ruang keluarga, terlihat dua pria paruh baya sedang berbincang-bincang. Sesekali mereka tertawa bersama.

"Bagaimana proyekmu Yunho-ah? Apakah semuanya lancar?" Tanya pria paruh baya bernama Choi Siwon kepada pria lainnya yang lebih muda empat tahun darinya—Kim Yunho, adik iparnya.

"Lancar, Hyung. Akhir-akhir ini aku sedang mengerjakan proyek di Taiwan. Bagaimana dengan perusahaan Hyung?" Tanyanya balik sambil menyeruput kopinya. Tuan Kim—ayah Kai—adalah seorang Insinyur. Ia mempunyai perusahaan konstruksi bangunan di Jepang dan keahliannya dalam bidang arsitektur sudah mendunia. Pantas saja jika Kai pandai melukis, ternyata bakat gadis berkulit tan itu menurun dari ayahnya.

"Aku berencana ingin membuka cabang perusahaan di beberapa negara Asia, salah satunya Jepang. Apakah kau bisa membantuku menemukan tempat strategis disana, Yunho-ah?" Tuan Choi atau Siwon menatap adiknya dengan pandangan sedikit ragu. Ia tahu adiknya ini sangat sibuk. Ia takut permintaannya akan membebani pria itu.

"Tenang saja, Hyung. Aku akan membantumu dengan senang hati. Tapi jika kau tidak keberatan, aku akan menyelesaikan proyekku dulu. Mungkin 3-4 bulan lagi akan selesai. Bagaimana?" Tuan Kim menyunggingkan senyum.

"Tentu saja itu tidak menjadi masalah. Selesaikan dulu segala urusanmu. Aku juga tidak ingin mengganggu pekerjaanmu." Mereka kembali menyesap kopi yang mulai mendingin.

"Annyeong, Appa, Ahjussi." Sebuah suara menyapa pendengaran dua pria tersebut. Mereka menoleh ke sumber suara dan melihat sosok Suho—lengkap dengan seragam sekolah dan tas punggung—tengah berdiri.

"Joonmyeon-ah... Aigoo, kau sudah besar sekarang. Bagaimana kabarmu?" Tuan Kim segera bangkit dan memeluk keponakannya itu.

"Kabarku baik, Ahjussi. Bagaimana kabar Ahjussi dan Ahjumma?" Jawab Suho setelah melepas pelukan mereka.

"Kami juga baik. Kau tambah tampan saja, ne."

"APPA!" pekik seseorang yang langsung memeluk salah satu pria di sana. Kai—sang pemeluk—memeluk erat Tuan Kim—Appanya—untuk menyalurkan kerinduannya.

Pria itu membalas pelukan anaknya kemudian terkekeh, "Ada yang rindu padaku, eum?" Godanya.

Kai melepaskan pelukannya seraya berkata, "Tentu saja aku rindu pada Appa. Appa tidak merindukanku ya?" Wajah cerah Kai berubah sendu seketika. Membuat Tuan Kim kembali merengkuh tubuh anaknya.

"Appa sangat merindukanmu, Sayang. Jangan bersedih lagi." Kai kembali tersenyum manis dan mengangguk kecil. Semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu ikut tersenyum melihatnya.

"Kajja, kita sarapan. Kalian harus ke sekolah kan?" Tuan Choi memimpin mereka berempat menuju ruang makan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**JHS. 09.00 KST.**

"Kai, apa kau sudah melihat pengumuman Boa ssaem di mading?" Tanya gadis berwajah tampan—Amber—kepada gadis di hadapannya.

Gadis itu mengangkat kepalanya—yang sedari tadi ia sandarkan pada kedua lengannya di atas meja. "Belum, Amber-eonni."

"Kajja kita lihat, Kai-ah." Kali ini Taemin yang berkata. Pemuda itu menarik tangan Kai untuk berdiri. Kai hanya pasrah ditarik-tarik oleh pemuda yang katanya adalah versi laki-laki dari dirinya.

"Hei, Albino. Ayo ikut." Kata Amber pada pemuda berkulit milky yang hanya memandangi mereka.

"Ne, Noona." Jawabnya malas. Mereka bertiga beranjak dari kelas Kai menuju papan mading.

Selama perjalanan Sehun terus memperhatikan Kai. Sepertinya Kai sedang dalam keadaan yang tidak baik. Buktinya, badan Kai sangat lemas saat ditarik-tarik oleh Amber dan Taemin, wajahnya juga sedikit pucat. Mata sayunya dikelilingi lingkaran hitam yang samar. Tadi saat ia, Amber dan Taemin datang ke kelasnya, gadis itu sedang menelungkupkan wajah diantara lengannya.

'Apa dia sakit?' Tanya Sehun dalam hati.

"Wooaah...daebak! Aku tercantum di dalam list murid yang akan mengikuti kompetisi!" Taemin melompat-lompat kecil kegirangan.

"Namamu juga tercantum disini, Kai." Tambah Amber. Jari telunjuknya terletak di atas nama Kai di kertas itu.

"Jinjjayo?" Kai memandang Amber tak percaya, kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya pada kertas yang tertempel di papan mading. "Yeay! Aku lolos, Eonni, Oppa, Sehunna." Ia mulai melompat-lompat kecil mengikuti Taemin. Sepertinya Kai sudah mulai tertular tingkah absurd Taemin.

"Waah...aku akan ber-partner dengan Lay-noona. Siapa partner-mu, Kai?" Tanya Taemin dengan mata berbinar.

Kai membaca nama partner-nya. "Oh Se—Hun?"

"Mwo?!" Sehun memekik keras. Membuat kepalanya dihadiahi dua jitakan sayang dari Amber dan Taemin.

"Biasa saja responnya, Albino. Kau ingin membuat kami tuli, eoh?" Ujar Amber malas. Ia mengusap-usap telinganya yang pengang akibat teriakan Sehun.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kai berjalan dengan terburu-buru di sepanjang koridor sekolah. Bahkan ia sudah setengah berlari sekarang. Jam pulang sekolah sudah berbunyi setengah jam yang lalu, sekolah juga kelihatannya sudah sepi. Ia merutuki dirinya sendiri yang sempat tertidur di kelas setelah membereskan buku pelajarannya. Ia melirik jam di tangan kanannya—yang menunjukkan pukul 14.30.

**Bruk!**

"Argh... Appo." Pekik Kai. Ia menubruk seseorang dari arah berlawanan. Akibatnya, pantat gadis itu sukses mencium lantai koridor yang dingin.

"Gwenchana?" Seseorang mengulurkan tangannya pada Kai, membantunya berdiri.

"Jwiseonghamnida. Aku tidak memperhatikan jalan tadi." Kai membungkuk meminta maaf berkali-kali.

"Kau? Kim Kai?" Tanya orang itu yang ternyata adalah seorang pemuda. Kai mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat pemuda tersebut.

"C-Chanyeol-oppa?" Suaranya tercekat di tenggorokan. Ia terlalu terkejut bertemu dengan laki-laki itu di sini.

"Bagaimana kabarmu? Lama sekali kita tidak berjumpa." Chanyeol menampilkan senyum menawannya.

"A-aku baik. O-oppa sendiri ba-bagaimana?" Kai merutuki dirinya untuk kesekian kalinya dalam hari ini karena suaranya terdengar sangat gugup.

"Aku juga baik. Oh ya, dimana Baekhyun? Aku tidak melihatnya bersamamu." Chanyeol melihat sekeliling, berharap menemukan kakak gadis di hadapannya. Sementara yang ditanya hanya menundukkan kepalanya, menahan cairan bening yang siap meluncur kapan saja.

"Kai? Dimana Baekhyun?" Chanyeol kembali bertanya saat ia tidak mendengar jawaban dari gadis berkulit tan tersebut.

"Eo-eonni sudah tidak d-disini." Cicit Kai. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya, menahan isakan yang mungkin akan lolos dari bibirnya.

Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya. Ia tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dikatakan Kai. "Apa maksudmu? Aku tidak mengerti."

"Eo-eonni...d-dia...sudah meninggal hiks hiks." Kai terisak sambil terus menunduk. Runtuh sudah pertahannya.

Chanyeol menatap tidak percaya padanya. "Ti-tidak mungkin. Kau pasti hanya bercanda kan?" Chanyeol mencengkeram pundak sempit Kai, membuat Kai sedikit meringis menahan sakit karena cengkeramannya yang kuat.

Kai menggeleng kecil sebagai jawaban.

"Katakan padaku itu tidak benar!" teriak Chanyeol kepada Kai. Ia mengguncang-guncangkan pundak kecil gadis itu.

"D-dia...hiks dia kecelakaan Oppa hiks hiks. Dia tertabrak mobil sebelum kami pindah hiks ke Jepang hiks. Eon-ni tertabrak k-karena dia hiks menyelamatkan-hiks-ku." Kai sesenggukan saat menceritakannya. Kakinya melemas, mungkin jika pundaknya tidak dicengkeram oleh Chanyeol, ia akan merosot ke lantai.

Mata Chanyeol memanas. Satu liquid jatuh dari mata bulatnya. Cengkeramannya di pundak Kai merenggang, dan benar saja gadis itu langsung terduduk di koridor. "Wae? Kenapa kau membiarkannya tertabrak, hah?!" Bentaknya pada Kai.

Kai hanya bisa terdiam sambil terus terisak. Gadis itu tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

"Kau benar-benar saudara yang tidak berguna." Lanjutnya dengan dingin. Ia berlari meninggalkan Kai. Ia sangat shock mendengar orang yang selama ini ia cintai dan ia tunggu-tunggu ternyata tidak akan pernah kembali.

Kai memegang dada kirinya. Rasanya sangat sakit. Luka hati yang selama ini coba ia tutupi, kini terbuka lagi, bahkan lebih lebar. Ia dan Chanyeol adalah sahabat saat di Elementary School. Kedekatannya dengan Chanyeol membuat gadis bermarga Kim itu diam-diam memendam rasa kepada laki-laki yang merupakan sunbae-nya itu.

Suatu hari ia mengenalkan Chanyeol pada Baekhyun, dan itu merubah semuanya. Ia tahu kakak dan sahabatnya itu tertarik satu sama lain, jadi ia mengalah dan membiarkan mereka berdua dekat. Ia tidak mempedulikan hatinya yang sangat sakit. Ia hanya ingin kedua orang yang sangat ia sayangi bahagia.

'_**Kau benar-benar saudara yang tidak berguna.'**_Kata-kata Chanyeol kembali berputar dikepalanya.

Kai tersenyum miris. '_Apa hanya Baekhyun-eonni yang kau pikirkan? Kenapa kau tak pernah melihatku?Bahkan sebelum kau bisa melihatku, aku sudah membuatmu membenciku.'_ Batin Kai.

Kai mengusap airmatanya kasar. Ia mencoba berdiri kemudian mulai berjalan terseok-seok kearah halte bus di dekat sekolahnya.

Setelah sampai di halte, ia mendudukkan dirinya di salah satu bangku—menunggu bus datang. Ia kembali menangis dalam diam. Ia terus menunduk sampai-sampai tidak menyadari bahwa ada sebuah motor yang berhenti di depan halte tersebut. Pengendara motor itu turun dan mendekatinya.

"Kai?" panggil pemuda tampan yang sudah duduk di sampingnya.

Hening. Kai diam saja, tak menyahuti panggilannya.

"Kai?" panggilnya sekali lagi, ditambah dengan tangannya yang menyentuh bahu dongsaeng sahabatnya itu.

"S-Sehunna..." Kata Kai lirih saat melihat Sehun ada di sampingnya.

"Neo gwenchana? Kenapa kau menangis?" Sehun mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengusap airmata Kai. Sedangkan Kai membelalakkan matanya ketika mendapat perlakuan manis dari Sehun. Sedetik kemudian ia memeluk tubuh atletis Sehun dan kembali menangis di dada pemuda yang lebih muda beberapa bulan darinya itu.

Kini giliran Sehun yang membulatkan manik hazelnya. Ia berusaha mengatur nafas untuk meredakan detak jantungnya. Dengan sedikit ragu, ia membalas pelukan Kai. Mengusap lembut punggung gadis manis dalam dekapannya. Selama beberapa saat hanya isakan Kai yang melingkupi mereka berdua.

"Hun-ah, bisakah kau mengantarku ke suatu tempat?" Kai menatap Sehun dengan pandangan puppy eyes-nya—setelah menghapus airmatanya terlebih dahulu. Sehun hanya bisa mengangguk kaku, tidak tahu harus berbuat apa lagi. Merekapun segera melaju menuju tempat yang ingin Kai datangi.

**TBC or END?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author's note:** Ige mwoya?! *O* Ya ampun, aku barusan nulis apa? Haduh~ maaf ya kalo ceritanya makin absurd. Disini juga kebanyakan HunKai moment-nya. Maaf ya buat yang berharap banyak moment ChanKai-nya. Di chap ini moment ChanKai-nya emang sedikit banget. Kayaknya ke depannya juga bakal sedikit moment ChanKai-nya hehehe. Tapi tenang aja, ff ini pairnya antara ChanKai dan HunKai kok.

Sebenernya ff ini udah aku bikin sampe chap 5. Chap 6-nya baru separuh jadi. Lagi-lagi aku stuck ide di chap-chap akhir cerita. Hadeeeeh kebiasaan nih. Kalo ada yang mau bantuin aku bikin endingnya, pm aja ya :)

Nggak nyangka yang review ff absurd ini banyak. Makasih ya buat readers, reviewers, favouriters, sama followers juga. Kalian bikin aku semangat lanjutin ff ini.

xoxo,

Kaiko94


	5. Chapter 5 The Truth

**BLUE**

**Main Cast:**

Kim Jongin as Kim Kai **(GS)**

Kim Joonmyeon as Choi Joonmyeon aka Suho

Park Chan Yeol as Park Chanyeol

Oh Sehun as Oh Sehun

Byun Baekhyun as Kim Baekhyun **(GS)**

**Other Cast:**

EXO members

Dan lain-lain (bertambah seiring waktu)

**Main Pair: **HunKai(?)/ChanKai(?)

**Disclaimer: **Semua cast yang ada di cerita ini hanya milik Tuhan, orang tua, SM Ent, dan diri mereka sendiri. Saya hanya meminjam nama mereka saja. The plot is MINE. Jika ada cerita dengan alur yang hampir sama, itu adalah suatu kebetulan saja.

**Warning: **Gender switch, typo(s), alur berantakan, cerita membosankan.

**Don't Like, Don't Read.**

**Happy Reading~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Pemakaman Umum, Gangnam-do. 16.40 KST.**

Setelah lebih dari setengah jam perjalanan, mereka sampai di tempat tujuan mereka—atau tepatnya tempat tujuan Kai. Disinilah mereka, di sebuah pemakaman umum di daerah Gangnam-do. Kai bersimpuh di samping sebuah gundukan tanah dengan batu nisan—makam—bertuliskan nama Kim Baek Hyun dalam huruf hangul, sedangkan Sehun berdiri tepat di sampingnya—memperhatikan gerak-geriknya.

"Eonni...Aku datang. Bagaimana kabarmu, Baekhyun-eonni? Bogoshippeo." Kai meletakkan beberapa tangkai bunga daisy warna merah kesukaan kakaknya—yang sempat ia beli di toko bunga di depan kompleks pemakaman ini.

"Mianhae, Eonni. Jeongmal mianhaeyo. Karena aku Eonni jadi seperti ini. Hiks..." Kai kembali menangis. Ia sangat merindukan sosok kakaknya. Sehun yang memandanginya sedari tadi, entah mengapa dadanya sesak melihat Kai menangis. Pemuda itu ikut bersimpuh di samping gadis itu, mengusap pelan pundak kecilnya yang bergetar.

Kai menengokkan kepalanya dan tersenyum. Namun, di mata Sehun senyuman itu mengandung kesedihan dan penyesalan yang mendalam.

Gadis bermarga Kim itu kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada batu nisan kakaknya. "Kau tahu, Hun-ah? Aku adalah orang yang sangat jahat." Sehun terdiam, menunggu Kai melanjutkan perkataannya. "Kalau saja saat itu aku memperhatikan jalan, tidak memasang headphone, dan mendengar teriakan mereka, kakakku akan tetap disini."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Flashback On.**

Suasana sore ini sangat sunyi. Orang-orang lebih memilih diam di rumah daripada di luar, mengingat saat ini awal musim dingin dan suhu di daerah Gangnam sangat rendah. Hanya ada beberapa mobil yang berlalu-lalang di jalan.

Terlihat tiga remaja sedang berjalan menyusuri trotoar menuju rumah mereka. Salah satu dari mereka berjalan mendahului dua remaja lainnya. Ia mengeratkan jaket tebalnya karena hawa dingin yang menusuk. Ia berlari-lari kecil untuk menghangatkan tubuhnya. Gadis itu adalah Kai—gadis pecinta tari, musik dan lukisan.

Dua remaja lainnya, Baekhyun dan Suho—yang merupakan kakak kandung dan kakak sepupunya—mulai mempercepat langkah menyusul dongsaeng mereka yang hampir sampai di persimpangan jalan.

"Kai! Awas!" Tiba-tiba Baekhyun berteriak dan berlari kencang mengejar Kai, saat ia menangkap pergerakan sebuah mobil yang melaju sangat cepat menuju adik kesayangannya.

Kai tetap berlari kecil sambil meliuk-liukkan badannya—menari, tidak mendengar teriakan kakaknya—Baekhyun—karena memakai headphone.

"Kai! Cepat berhenti! Awas!" Kembali, teriakan Baekhyun—yang sekarang juga dibantu oleh Suho—tidak didengarnya.

**Greb**

**Seeet**

**Brak!**

Kai membelalakkan matanya. Ia jatuh terduduk di pinggir trotoar saat ada seseorang yang menarik lengannya. Matanya menatap kosong pada jalanan, tepatnya pada tubuh Baekhyun yang sudah tergeletak dan berlumuran darah.

"Baekhyun!" Pekikan Suho mengembalikkan kesadarannya. Ia baru menyadari apa yang terjadi. Orang yang menarik lengannya adalah kakaknya dan kakaknya itu baru saja menyelamatkannya dari bahaya dengan mengorbankan dirinya sendiri.

"Eonni..." lirihnya ketika sudah mencapai tempat kakaknya terbaring. Tak terasa airmata sudah mengalir deras di pipi chubby gadis itu. "Eonni...hiks bertahanlah hiks hiks..." Kai memangku kakaknya yang mulai terbatuk-batuk. Sementara Suho menelpon ambulance.

"Kai...jang-an me-uhuk-nangis. K-kau harus uhuk kuat ne?" Baekhyun memandang adiknya dengan pandangan sayu. Sebuah senyum terukir di bibirnya yang mengeluarkan darah. Kai menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya seolah ingin mencegahnya agar tidak pergi.

"Sebentar lagi ambulance datang. Kau harus bertahan, Baek." Suho menginterupsi mereka.

"Mianhae Eonni...hiks mianhae...Jangan tinggalkan hiks aku. Jebal hiks hiks. Sebentar lagi hiks bantuan akan datang hiks. Kumohon Eonni...bertahanlah..." Isak Kai. Baekhyun merasakan sakit di sekujur tubuhnya. Nafasnya mulai tersendat-sendat. Beberapa pejalan kaki yang berkerumun disekitar mereka, memandang mereka dengan prihatin.

"A-akuhh...sudah ti-tidak kuathh, Kai-ie. O-oppa...to-longh hhh jaga Kaaiih ne." Baekhyun mengernyit menahan sakitnya.

"Kumohon jangan bicara lagi hiks hiks. Tanpa kau minta pun aku hiks akan menjaga Kai." Suho benar-benar frustasi saat ini. Kai tidak berhenti menggelengkan kepalanya sambil bergumam 'bertahanlah'.

**Ngiung ngiung ngiung!**

Suara sirine ambulance terdengar ketika akhirnya Baekhyun berucap 'Aku sangat menyayangimu' lirih pada Kai. Seketika Baekhyun menutup matanya bersamaan dengan badannya yang melemas dan nafasnya yang sudah tidak berhembus.

"Eonni/Baekhyun!" Teriak Kai dan Suho bersamaan. Suara mereka terdengar sangat memilukan. Baekhyun telah pergi meninggalkan mereka. Ia tewas karena menyelamatkan sang adik—Kai—yang paling ia sayangi.

**.**

Kai sangat terpuruk setelah kejadian itu. Dan ia semakin terpuruk ketika mendengar bisik-bisik orang saat upacara pemakaman Baekhyun, mulai dari 'Kasihan ya, Baekhyun. Gara-gara menyelamatkan adiknya, ia jadi meninggal' sampai kata-kata kejam seperti 'Cih! Adik macam apa dia? Membuat kakaknya sendiri meninggal hanya karena kecerobohannya. Dasar tidak berguna'.

Hal itu membuat Kai tidak mau keluar kamar selama beberapa hari. Bahkan ia menolak makanan yang dibawakan Ibu dan Ayahnya. Ia hanya duduk termenung sambil memandang dengan tatapan kosong ke luar jendela. Wajahnya tirus dan menyiratkan kesedihan. Airmatanya telah mengering karena terlalu sering ia keluarkan. Tubuhnya menjadi kurus karena tidak ada asupan gizi yang masuk. Orang tuanya sangat khawatir dengan keadaan gadis itu.

Sampai suatu hari, orang tuanya menangis dihadapannya. "Appa mohon, Kai-ie. Kembalilah seperti dulu. Appa tidak ingin kau sakit dan berakhir dengan kami yang kehilanganmu." Ayahnya memeluk tubuh ringkih itu dengan erat.

"Cukup Baekkie saja yang pergi. Hiks hiks eomma...eomma tidak ingin hiks kau pergi hiks juga." Sekarang Ibunya juga ikut memeluk tubuhnya. Ia merasakan kedua bahunya basah oleh airmata kedua orang tua yang sedang memeluknya. Dan akhirnya ia tersadar bahwa selama beberapa hari ini, ia membuat orang tuanya sangat sedih.

Tangan Kai terangkat, membalas pelukan Ayah-Ibunya. Airmatanya kembali mengalir. Ia menggumamkan kata maaf berulang kali. Dan sejak saat itu Kai berjanji untuk terus tersenyum dan membahagiakan kedua orangtuanya.

**Flashback End.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ini semua salahku. Hiks mereka semua benar. Aku...memang tidak berguna hiks hiks." Kai menutup wajah dengan kedua tangannya. Bahunya kembali bergetar hebat.

"Tidak, Kai. Itu tidak benar. Kau tidak seperti itu. Kakakmu hanya ingin melindungimu, Kai. Itu gunanya seorang kakak. Ia sangat menyayangimu." Sehun merengkuh tubuh bergetar Kai, menenangkan gadis itu dengan pelukannya.

Saat ini langit sudah gelap. Well, ini sudah pukul 7.00 malam waktu setempat. Mereka sudah berjam-jam berada di depan makam Baekhyun. Berangsur-angsur tangisan Kai mulai berhenti. Tubuhnya juga sudah tidak bergetar lagi. Kai melepaskan pelukan Sehun.

"Sebaiknya kita pulang, Sehunna. Mianhae, kita terlalu lama disini." Ucap Kai sambil mencoba berdiri. Ia hampir saja terjatuh karena kepalanya terasa berat dan sangat pening, kalau saja Sehun tidak menangkap pinggangnya.

"Kai, gwenchana? Kau pucat sekali." Sehun menatapnya khawatir. Kai hanya tersenyum dan meyakinkan Sehun kalau ia baik-baik saja, walaupun kenyataannya sebaliknya.

Sehun memapah gadis itu menuju motor sport hitamnya. Sebelum naik ke boncengan, Kai berkata, "Gomawo, Sehunna."

Sehun mengangkat sebelah alisnya, bingung.

"Terimakasih untuk semuanya. Kau sangat baik." Kai tersenyum pada Sehun. Bukan senyum pedih atau senyum pura-puranya, melainkan senyum tulus.

"Cheonmayo, Kai-ah. Kajja kita pulang. Aku bisa dicincang Suho-hyung jika mengantarmu lebih malam lagi." Sehun tersenyum tak kalah tulus. Ia mengacak surai Kai sekilas. Setelah gadis itu berada di boncengannya, ia segera melajukan motornya membelah jalanan kota Seoul yang padat.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Choi Family's House. Keesokan harinya.**

"Euunghh..." Leguh seorang gadis yang baru saja bangun dari tidurnya. Ia mengerjap-kerjapkan matanya, membiasakan diri dengan cahaya matahari yang masuk melalui celah jendela kamarnya. Ia menggeleng kecil saat dirasa kepalanya masih berat dan pandangannya berkunang-kunang.

Kai—gadis itu—menegakkan badannya, menyandarkan punggungnya di kepala ranjang. Ia memijit pelipisnya. Sejak kemarin kepalanya memang pusing. Semalam setelah ia diantar pulang oleh Sehun, ia langsung bergegas tidur, berharap dengan tidur kepalanya bisa baikan kembali. Tapi ternyata perkiraannya salah, pagi ini rasa sakit di kepalanya malah bertambah.

Gadis yang baru saja menginjak umur 17 tahun itu beranjak menuju kamar mandi. Ia membasuh wajahnya agar terlihat sedikit segar sebelum ia keluar kamar. Tidak ingin membuat keluarganya khawatir, walaupun ia sudah membuat keluarganya khawatir semalam. Ia mencengkeram pinggiran wastafel ketika kepalanya kembali diserang rasa sakit.

"Kai-ie..." Suho melongokkan kepalanya di celah pintu. Karena tidak melihat adiknya di tempat tidur, ia mulai memasuki kamar bercat biru langit itu.

**Cklek!**

Suara pintu kamar mandi dibuka, menampilkan sesosok gadis berkulit kecokelatan yang dipanggilnya tadi. Ia mengembangkan senyumnya dan dibalas senyum kecil oleh adik sepupunya itu. Kai melangkahkan kakinya mendekat menuju Suho. Baru dua langkah ia berjalan dan—

**Bruk!**

—tubuhnya tak sadarkan diri di depan kamar mandi.

"OMO! Kai!" Suho segera menghampiri tubuh lemasnya dengan panik. gadis itu terlihat sangat buruk. Matanya sembab, wajah dan bibirnya pucat pasi. Jangan lupakan tubuh lemasnya yang berkeringat dingin dan sangat panas.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Gyeonggi-do Hospital.**

Segera setelah Kai pingsan, ia dilarikan ke rumah sakit terdekat. Sekarang ia masih diperiksa oleh seorang dokter. Tuan dan Nyonya Kim, serta keluarga Choi menunggu dengan khawatir di luar ruangan. Nyonya Kim terisak di pelukan suaminya yang sedang menenangkannya. Nyonya Choi juga membantu menenangkan adik iparnya itu. Sementara Tuan Choi mengusap pelan punggung anaknya yang sedari tadi hanya menunduk.

Tak lama kemudian dokter keluar dari ruangan tempat Kai diperiksa.

"Bagaimana keadaan putri saya, Uisanim?" tanya Tuan denKim dengan wajah cemas.

"Putri Anda baik-baik saja, Tuan, Nyonya. Ia hanya anemia dan kurang istirahat. Dan saya rasa ada sesuatu yang membebani pikirannya." Jelas dokter itu.

"Apakah kami sudah boleh masuk?" Nyonya Kim bertanya dengan pandangan memohon.

"Untuk sekarang hanya dua orang yang boleh menjenguknya. Ia belum siuman dan butuh banyak istirahat. Baiklah, saya permisi dulu. Annyeong."

Dokter itu membungkuk sekilas. Ia bergegas menuju ruangannya setelah Tuan Kim berkata, "Terima kasih, Uisanim."

"Sebaiknya kalian masuk." Suara berat Tuan Choi menyapa gendang telinga mereka.

Tuan Kim mengangguk dan memapah istrinya memasuki ruang rawat anak mereka. Mereka duduk di samping ranjang Kai. Nyonya Kim—yang masih terisak—menggenggam jemari lentik Kai yang bebas dari jarum infus.

"Kai-ie...hiks bangun, Nak. Hiks hiks ini Eomma. Buka matamu sayang hiks." Nyonya Kim mengangkat tangan Kai dalam genggamannya ke arah pipinya.

Sedangkan Tuan Kim hanya diam memperhatikan dua orang yang sangat ia cintai. Mereka sangat sedih melihat tampilan anak mereka sekarang. Wajahnya sangat pucat dengan alat bantu pernafasan di hidungnya. Tangan kirinya juga terpasang jarum infus.

"Hiks...Yeobo...kenapa Kai hiks tidak membuka matanya hiks hiks..." Nyonya Kim bersandar pada dada bidang suaminya.

"Sssst...uljima...Uri Kai pasti akan bangun. Jangan menangis lagi, Yeobo. Bagaimana kalau nanti Kai siuman dan melihat kau menangis? Dia pasti akan sedih." Pria itu mengusap airmata istrinya. Ia tahu istrinya tidak ingin kehilangan anak mereka lagi, begitupun dengan dirinya. Mereka sangat shock dan sedih saat Baekhyun—anak pertama mereka—meninggal dulu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Flashback.**

"Eonni..." Seru seorang gadis kecil berumur 5 tahun sambil melambaikan tangannya pada gadis kecil lain yang berumur 6 tahun.

"Kai-ie...Bogoshippeo." sahut gadis yang dipanggil Eonni itu. Ia memeluk adiknya dengan erat.

"Hey, kalian baru bertemu tadi pagi, Sayang." Kata seorang wanita—Eomma mereka.

Kai dan Appanya baru saja pulang dari lokasi proyek. Selama ini Baekhyun dan Kai tidak pernah terpisah sebelumnya. Tapi karena tadi Eomma mereka ada urusan di kantor dan tidak mau membebani suaminya dengan membiarkan dua malaikat ini ikut memantau lokasi proyek, maka Eomma dan Appa mereka memutuskan membawa masing-masing satu dari mereka. Baekhyun bersama Eommanya ke kantor, sedangkan Kai bersama Appanya memantau lokasi proyek.

"Eonni, ini ice cleam stobeli untukmu. Tadi Kai sengaja meminta Appa membelikan ice cleam untuk kita beldua." Kai memberikan bungkusan berisi ice cream pada kakaknya.

Baekhyun memandang bungkusan itu dengan mata berbinar. "Jinjja? Ini untukku Kai-ie? Gomawo. Lalu mana ice creammu?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan pandangan bingung karena tidak melihat adiknya membawa bungkusan lain.

"Punya Kai sudah habis Eonni. Hehehe." Kai tersenyum lebar menampakkan gigi-giginya.

"Arraseo. Kita makan ice cream ini berdua." Baekhyun menggandeng tangan Kai yang lebih kecil darinya untuk memasuki rumah mereka. Orangtua mereka yang sedari tadi hanya memandangi tingkah mereka, tersenyum bahagia. Melupakan semua penat karena pekerjaan mereka. Kedua malaikatnya itu selalu bisa membuat rasa lelah keduanya hilang begitu saja.

**.**

"Kai-ie, daebak!" Baekhyun menghampiri Kai di backstage panggung megah itu. Kai baru saja mengikuti kompetisi dance dan memenangkannya.

Baekhyun sekarang sudah menginjak umur 12 tahun, sedangkan Kai sudah berumur 11 tahun. Mereka tumbuh menjadi gadis manis yang disukai oleh anak laki-laki di sekolah mereka. Kai bangkit, memakai topi snapback kesayangannya dan memeluk kakaknya dengan senyum yang terkembang di bibir tebalnya.

"Ayo kita mengambil gambar Kai-ie." Ajak Baekhyun. Kai mengangguk kemudian, sementara Baekhyun menyiapkan kameranya. Mereka berdua mulai berpose. Di foto itu, mereka saling merangkul dan tersenyum. Baekhyun—yang memakai bando pink—terlihat sangat cantik. Sedangkan Kai—memakai topi snapback terbalik—juga terlihat sangat manis.

"Wooaaa...kau cantik, Eonni." Seru Kai saat melihat hasil foto mereka.

"Iya dong. Kakak siapa dulu?" Baekhyun berkata dengan nada candaan.

"Kakakku!" Pekik Kai kembali memeluknya. Ia berbisik, "Aku menyayangimu, Baekkie-eonni."

Baekhyun tersenyum dan balas berbisik, "Nado, Kai-ie."

**Flashback Off**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sudah tiga jam Kai tak sadarkan diri, tapi tidak sedikitpun ia menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan bangun. Eommanya sudah tertidur di sampingnya bertumpukan tangan kanannya. Sedangkan Appanya ada di luar ruangan bersama Tuan, Nyonya Choi dan Suho. Tak ada satupun yang bicara. Mereka larut dalam pikirannya masing-masing.

"Yang sabar ya, Yunho-ah." Nyonya Choi—Choi Kibum—duduk di samping adik kandungnya. Mengusap bahu lelaki yang lebih muda itu. "Kai anak yang kuat. Dia akan bertahan. Sebentar lagi dia pasti bangun."

"Nonna...aku tidak ingin kehilangannya seperti aku kehilangan Baekhyun beberapa tahun lalu." Semua yang ada di situ tak bergeming, mendengarkan setiap perkataan Yunho. "Semenjak kakaknya meninggal, dia tidak seceria dulu. Dia memang selalu tersenyum, tapi aku tahu senyumnya itu untuk menutupi kesedihannya. Saat masih di Jepang, aku tidak jarang melihatnya menangis saat tidur sambil menggumamkan nama kakaknya. Di saat dia membutuhkanku, aku malah sibuk dengan pekerjaanku." Beberapa butir airmata jatuh menimpa celana hitamnya.

"Sudahlah, Yunho-ah. Yang penting sekarang kau ada di sini untuk menemaninya." Kata Siwon berusaha menenangkannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Putih. Hanya itu yang ia lihat saat ia membuka matanya. Seingatnya, tadi ia sedang berada di kamar dan bermimpi tentang masa kecilnya bersama Baekhyun, tapi sekarang yang ia lihat hanya ruangan bernuansa putih. Tangan kanannya terasa sangat berat dan juga kram. Ia menengok ke samping kanan, mendapati ibunya sedang merebahkan kepalanya di atas tangan kanannya—tertidur.

"Eo-eomma..." Panggil Kai lirih. Ibunya—yang sayup-sayup mendengar panggilannya—membuka mata dan mendongak.

"Kai... Kau sudah sadar, Nak?" Senyuman terkembang menghiasi wajahnya.

"A-aku dimana, Eom-ma?" Kai memandang sekelilingnya dengan tatapan bingung.

"Kau ada di rumah sakit. Tadi kau pingsan di depan kamar mandi. Kenapa tidak bilang kalau kau sakit, Chagi?" Nyonya Kim—Kim Jaejoong—membelai wajah anaknya.

Tiba-tiba Kai memegang kepalanya. Rasa sakit itu kembali menyerang. "Aaargh." Jeritnya tertahan.

"Kai-ie, kau kenapa? Kepalamu sakit lagi? Sebentar, Eomma panggilkan dokter dulu, ne?" Jaejoong bangkit dan keluar ruangan untuk memanggil dokter.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Anak Anda mengalami banyak tekanan, Tuan. Itu yang menyebabkan kepalanya sering sakit." Tutur dokter pada kedua orangtua Kai. Mereka bertiga sekarang ada di ruangan sang dokter."Apakah selama ini ia sering bercerita kepada Anda tentang masalahnya? Jika tidak, hal tersebut juga dapat mempengaruhi sakit kepalanya." Lanjut dokter itu.

"Apa sakit kepalanya bisa sembuh, Uisa?" tanya Tuan Kim.

"Bisa, Tuan. Tapi jika ia terlalu tertekan atau terlalu memikirkan masalahnya tanpa menceritakannya kepada orang lain, kemungkinan besar sakit kepala itu bisa menyerang kembali. Saya sarankan agar Anda berdua sering mengajak ia sharing tentang masalah-masalah yang ia hadapi. Atau kalau ia tidak mau menceritakannya kepada kalian, kalian bisa meminta tolong pada teman terdekatnya."

"Algeseumnida, Uisanim. Terima kasih sekali lagi." Tuan dan Nyonya Kim membungkuk berterima kasih.

"Itu sudah menjadi tugas saya untuk menangani pasien." Dokter itu juga membungkukkan badannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Suho menggenggam tangan Kai yang sedang tertidur karena pengaruh obat penahan sakit. "Kai-ya...cepatlah sembuh. Aku ingin mendengar suaramu. Aku ingin melihat kejahilanmu lagi, Kai-ya. Aku akan membelikan ice cream sebanyak yang kau mau jika kau sembuh." Suho menitikkan airmatanya di punggung tangan Kai. Ayah dan ibunya sudah pulang terlebih dahulu karena tidak ada siapapun di rumah. Para maid di rumahnya diberi libur jika hari Minggu.

"Hyung..." Suara yang ia kenali menyapa pendengarannya. Ia segera menyeka airmatanya dan berdeham untuk menghilangkan suara serak khas orang menangis.

"Masuklah Sehun-ah." Ia berdiri dan mempersilahkan Sehun masuk. Tadi Sehun sempat menghubunginya karena saat pemuda itu ke rumahnya tidak ada orang. Dan Suho memberitahunya bahwa semua orang sedang di rumah sakit menemani Kai.

"Bagaimana keadaannya, Hyung?" tanya Sehun lirih. Ia mendudukkan tubuhnya di kursi di samping Suho.

"Dia tidak baik. Tadi dia sudah sadar, lalu kepalanya kembali sakit. Setelah itu dokter memberinya obat penahan sakit dan dia tertidur." Suho menatap Kai khawatir. Sehun ikut menatapnya. Mungkin dugaannya kemarin bahwa Kai sakit memang benar.

"Kemarin aku melihat wajahnya pucat, Hyung. Ketika aku ke kelasnya dengan Taemin-hyung dan Amber-noona untuk mengajaknya melihat pengumuman anggota club dance yang akan mengikuti kompetisi, ia sedang tertidur dengan wajah pucat dan tubuh lemas. Lalu saat melihatnya melompat-lompat senang dengan Taemin-hyung, aku kira yang tadi hanya perasaanku saja." Suho menoleh ke arahnya. Perkataan Sehun barusan menarik perhatiannya.

"Oh ya, dimana kau menemukan Kai sebelum mengantarnya ke makam Baekhyun?" tanya Suho penasaran.

"Aku menemukannya di halte bus dekat sekolah, Hyung. Dia...sedang menangis. Aku tidak tahu apa sebabnya, karena saat aku menanyakannya, dia malah memelukku." Sehun memelankan suaranya ketika mengucapkan kata terakhir itu. Ia menundukkan kepalanya karena malu. Suho hanya terkekeh melihat wajah merah pemuda yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai adik kandung ini.

"Suho..." Panggil seseorang yang membuat kedua pemuda itu menoleh bersamaan. Di sana ada ayah dan ibu Kai. Mereka segera berdiri dan menghampiri suami-istri tersebut.

"Ne, Ahjumma?" Sahut Suho.

"Ada Sehun juga ternyata." Tuan Kim tersenyum pada Sehun.

"N-ne, Ahjussi. Annyeong." Sehun membungkuk sopan.

"Bisakah kalian menjaga Kai sebentar? Aku dan istriku akan pulang dulu, mengambil pakaian Kai. Nanti malam kami kemari lagi." Pinta Tuan Kim.

"Ne, Ahjussi. Kami akan menjaga Kai sementara kalian pulang." Jawab Suho. Sehun hanya mengangguk menyetujui perkataan Suho tersebut.

"Baiklah. Kami pulang dulu ne. Jika ada apa-apa, tolong hubungi kami." Suho dan Sehun kembali mengangguk.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chanyeol's Room.**

"Aaaaarrrgh!" Teriakan frustasi terdengar memenuhi ruangan bernuansa cokelat muda ini. Suara teriakan itu berasal dari pemuda pemilik nama Park Chanyeol. Untung saja hari ini keluarganya sedang tidak ada di rumah. Kalau saja mereka mendengarnya, pasti mereka akan panik dan langsung berlari ke kamar pemuda itu.

"Wae? Kenapa kau meninggalkanku secepat ini?" Tanyanya pada sosok di dalam foto yang ia genggam. Airmata tak henti-hentinya mengalir dari pelupuk matanya. Ia kembali teringat pada mimpinya semalam. Mimpi dimana ia bertemu gadis di foto itu—Baekhyun.

**Flashback On.**

**Chanyeol's POV.**

Aku tidak tahu sejak kapan aku berada di ruangan putih ini. Yang aku ingat, beberapa menit yang lalu aku masih berada di kamarku. Menangisi kepergian orang yang selama ini mengisi hatiku. Lagi dan lagi, airmata ini tak bisa kutahan, sampai kurasakan ada yang menyentuh pipiku dan mengusapnya pelan. Aku mendongak dan terbelalak kaget melihat siapa pelakunya. Saking kagetnya tanpa sadar aku sudah memeluknya erat dan menangis di pelukannya. Gadis itu, Baekhyun, dengan balutan gaun putih selutut, membalas pelukanku. Mengusap punggungku pelan, berusaha menenangkanku.

"Kenapa kau pergi? Kenapa kau meninggalkanku?" Tanyaku dengan suara bergetar. Ia melepaskan pelukanku. Mengusap airmata di pipiku. Aku memejamkan mata menikmati sentuhan lembutnya.

"Aku tidak meninggalkanmu, Chanyeol. Aku selalu ada disini." Baekhyun menyentuh dada tempat bersarangnya hatiku saat mengucapkan kata terakhir. Aku tidak bisa memungkiri perkataannya. Ia memang selalu hidup di hatiku. "Jangan menyalahkan Kai atas kepergianku. Aku menyelamatkannya karena aku tidak ingin apapun terjadi padanya. Aku sangat menyayanginya, Yeol. Dia adikku. Sudah seharusnya aku melindunginya." Ia duduk di sofa putih—yang entah sejak kapan ada di sana. Aku ikut duduk disampingnya.

"Tapi tidak dengan mengorbankan nyawamu, Baekkie." Aku menggenggam kedua tangannya. Ia hanya menggeleng sambil tersenyum.

"Ini sudah takdir, Yeollie. Bahkan sebelum aku mengorbankan nyawaku, dia sudah lebih dulu mengorbankan perasaannya demi kita. Dia menyukaimu jauh sebelum aku menyukaimu. Kau pasti tidak menyadarinya, 'kan?"

Aku terlonjak kaget mendengar perkataannya. Kai menyukaiku? Tapi kenapa dia tidak pernah bilang?

"Kau, Pabbo. Mana ada seorang wanita yang duluan menyatakan perasaannya pada seorang pria, eoh?" Katanya seolah menjawab segala pertanyaan di pikiranku.

"Tapi, aku menyukaimu, ani, bahkan aku mencintaimu, Baek." Sanggahku.

"Ne, aku tahu itu. Aku juga mencintaimu, Yeol. Kumohon maafkan Kai dan jangan membencinya. Dia tidak salah." Ia menatapku dengan pandangan memohon.

"Aku bisa saja tidak membencinya, tapi aku tidak bisa menghilangkan rasa sakit hati saat bertemu dengannya. Bagaimanapun juga, aku tidak bisa memungkiri bahwa dia adalah penyebab kematianmu." Kata-kataku sukses membuatnya menatapku dengan pandangan terkejut. "Kumohon jangan memaksaku, Baek. Aku sungguh tak bisa menghilangkan kenyataan itu." Pintaku.

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya. Ia menatapku dengan senyum kecil, namun mata indahnya tak bisa berbohong jika ia terlihat sangat sedih dan terluka. "Sudah saatnya aku pergi, Chanyeol. Kau harus menemukan penggantiku dan hidup bahagia. Karena jika kau bahagia, akupun juga bahagia di sana. Saranghae, Park Chanyeol." Perlahan sosoknya memudar dan menghilang.

"Nado saranghae, Kim Baekhyun." Kalimat terakhirku itu membuatku terbangun dari alam bawah sadarku.

**Chanyeol's POV End.**

**Flashback End.**

Chanyeol menghapus airmatanya. Ia benar-benar tidak sanggup menerima kenyataan ini. Kenapa harus secepat ini Baekhyun pergi? Ia benar-benar tidak bisa menjalani hari-harinya seperti biasa saat Baekhyun pergi untuk beberapa tahun belakangan ini—seperti yang ia pikirkan sebelumnya—tapi bahkan sekarang gadis itu meninggalkannya untuk selamanya.

Pemuda tinggi itu mengacak surai cokelat tuanya. Frustasi dengan kenyataan yang harus ia hadapi saat ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Gyeonggi-do Hospital.**

"Sebaiknya kau makan dulu, Hyung. Kau pasti belum makan." Sehun menepuk bahu Suho pelan, yang hanya dibalas dengan gelengan kepala.

Sejak orangtua Kai berpamitan pada mereka, sahabat Hyung-nya—Luhan—yang juga sudah ia anggap sebagai Hyung kandungnya itu terus memandangi wajah pucat gadis di hadapan mereka. Sehun menghembuskan nafas dengan kasar menghadapi sifat keras kepala Suho.

Suho mengalihkan pandangannya pada jemari Kai di genggamannya ketika merasakan pergerakan kecil dari jemari lentik itu. Perlahan Kai membuka kelopak matanya.

"Kai?" Panggil Suho lirih.

Sehun mengikuti arah pandang Suho. Ia tersenyum lega melihat gadis yang mulai mengisi relung hatinya sudah terbangun.

Apa? Apakah Sehun baru saja mengakui perasaannya? Pemuda milky skin itu menggeleng kecil untuk mengusir pikirannya tentang Kai barusan. Sedangkan gadis itu tersenyum lemah pada dua pemuda dihadapannya.

"Aku panggilkan dokter dulu, Hyung." Kata Sehun yang diangguki oleh Suho.

Sehun pun segera meninggalkan mereka berdua untuk memanggil dokter.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Keadaan pasien sudah mulai membaik. Tapi pasien masih butuh perawatan intensif. Tolong ajak dia berbicara dan buat dia senyaman mungkin dengan kalian agar dia dapat sedikit melupakan masalahnya." Pesan dokter pada Suho dan Sehun setelah memeriksa Kai.

"Algeseumnida, Uisa. Khamsahamnida." Mereka berdua menundukkan kepala, berterima kasih pada sang pria yang menggunakan jas putih khas seorang dokter itu.

Setelah dokter pergi, mereka kembali memasuki ruang rawat Kai.

**Cklek!**

Suara pintu dibuka membuat gadis dengan balutan piyama rumah sakit di dalam ruangan, menengok ke sumber suara. Ia memasang senyum manisnya ketika melihat dua orang pemuda disana.

"Hai, adik kecil." Kai mempoutkan bibirnya mendengar panggilan Suho untuknya.

"Ish... Sudah kubilang aku bukan anak kecil lagi, Oppa." Omel Kai pada Suho, membuat dua pemuda yang menduduki kursi di samping ranjangnya itu menahan tawa mereka.

"Arraseo arraseo. Bagaimana keadaanmu?" Suho memilih mengalah. Ia memandang adiknya yang terduduk di ranjang. Alat bantu pernafasannya sudah dilepas. Wajahnya masih pucat, tapi tidak sepucat saat ia menemukannya tak sadarkan diri pertama kali.

Kai tersenyum lagi sebelum menjawab, "Aku sudah lebih baik, Oppa. Maaf merepotkan kalian."

"Hey, kita ini saudara. Saudara harus saling membantu dan saling melindungi, kau tahu?" Sehun mengangguk menyetujui perkataan Suho.

"Kalau dia sih, sudah pasti akan melakukan apapun untukmu." Lanjut pemuda berwajah malaikat itu setengah berbisik pada Kai sambil memberi penekanan di kata 'dia' dan melirik Sehun.

Namun indera pendengaran Sehun yang tajam masih bisa menangkapnya. Alhasil Sehun menyikut pinggang pemuda yang lebih pendek darinya itu dan menatapnya tajam. Tapi karena ia menatap dengan muka memerah, jadilah hal itu mengundang gelak tawa dari kakak-adik tersebut. Dan membuat wajah tampannya semakin merah, semerah buah tomat.

**TBC or END?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author's note:** Mianhae baru update chingu. Sebenernya ceritanya udah selesai diedit beberapa hari yang lalu, tapi karena baru on di FFn-nya hari ini jadi baru di update deh. Hehehe

Oh iya, turut berduka dengan hengkangnya Lu-ge. Pertama denger berita konfirmasinya aku sempet nangis. Bener-bener sedih rasanya. Waktu itu Kris-ge sekarang Lu-ge. Tapi kalo emang dengan Lu-ge keluar, itu bisa bikin Lu-ge bahagia kayak Kris-ge, nggak pa-pa kok. Aku akan tetep dukung mereka. Keep fighting, Gege~

Berhubung chap 6 nya belum jadi, updatenya bakal lama nih kayaknya chingu. Semoga aja nggak malah bikin aku kena writer block yah. Buat semuanya, biar nggak canggung, panggil aku **Aiko** aja, **Eonni ** juga boleh, atau **Noona**. Aku line 94.

Nggak nyangka yang review ff absurd ini banyak. Makasih ya buat readers, reviewers, favouriters, sama followers juga. Kalian bikin aku semangat lanjutin ff ini.

xoxo,

Kaiko94


End file.
